Konoha's Play of a Lifetime
by Debbo Kakashi Hatake
Summary: What happens when Tsunade is mad with Jiraiya and plans to take revenge, and that it involves Naruto's whole gang? And what's worse, they're going to stage Beauty and the Beast! HELP US! SasuNaru, a little GaaNeji, ItaDei and KakaIru. COMPLETE!
1. Tsunade's Orders Are Final

Hey! This is my newest Naruto fic! Hope you enjoy it and PLEASE review! XD (I know this is extremely short, but I made this on impulse... Again.)

* * *

"What did you say?!" Naruto screamed at Tsunade. The Hokage was going to show no mercy at this point.

"Yes, I have asked you to stage a play for me." The Hokage simply said, hiding the smirk that was threatening to show.

"What play?! How the hell am I suppose to know how to act?!"

"You'll find a way," She grinned. "Ask Neji, Gaara, Sasuke or whoever pops up in your mind to help, as long as you stage a show for the whole Konoha to see."

"Wait. Why the hell am I doing this again?"

"That's because you are given direct orders from the Hokage. Nobody can say no to me."

"TSUNADE!" Shizune screamed at her. What was she thinking?!

"Shut it Shizune. If you don't accept this request… I guess I will just have to stop you from training anymore…"

"WHAT?! Okay! Fine!" Naruto growled, finally giving in to the stupid thing. What right does she have to boss me around?! Oh right. If not she'll make meat balls out of me. Oh well.

Before Naruto rushed out of the door, he swiftly asked Tsunade, "Oh yeah… what play are we staging again?"

"Hmmm…"

"How about Beauty and the Beast?"

0oo0oo0

"WHAT?!" Naruto sighed. The guys were kicking up a big fuss. He didn't blame them. It was way too sudden and way too out of line. Stupid grandma…

Shikamaru blinked twice. Gaara eyes widened. Neji nearly choked on his own saliva. Sasuke's jaw dropped.

Cast List 

Belle: Naruto

Beast/Prince Charming: Sasuke

Gaston: Jiraiya

Maurice: Shikamaru

Cogsworth: Neji

Lumiere: Gaara

Mrs. Potts: Gai

Chip: Rock Lee

"YAY! We're having a youthful performance!" Gai and Lee did a high-five.

"Shut up." Neji, clearly annoyed, glared at the enthusiastic people.

"Why must we do this again?" Gaara and Sasuke asked for the thousandth time.

Naruto shrugged. "Grandma Hokage's orders."

Jiraiya slapped his forehead. "I should have known."

"She was angry at me for drinking too much and did…"

"WHAT?! We are all in this mess because of YOU?!"

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Whatever. What's done cannot be undone." Neji folded his arms. "So, when's the rehearsal Naruto?"

Before Uzumaki could respond, Sasuke, who was completely shocked, said, "What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

Naruto snatched the script from his hand. Scanning through the piece of paper very carefully, his eyes widened at the sight of the last paragraph.

"Kiss. You?" He threw the paper in the air and bit his lip. He wanted to scream. Where was that grandma's conscience?!

Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru smirked. _Sigh… looks like I will have to bear with this for a while now… _

* * *

Woah! Hope you liked it! XD Oh yeah, can you please include in your review whether you want the pairing to be GaaNeji or ShikaNeji? I can't seem to make up my mind! XD Thanks!


	2. A Clock, Candle and a Dress?

Yo! Have decided to make this into GaaNeji. Sorry ShikaNeji fans! I feel guilty T.T anyway, I really hope you enjoy this! Reviews would be REALLY nice (: Thanks for those who have reviewed the first chapter! You really inspired me to continue (: Heehee. Have fun!

* * *

Neji glared at Jiraiya. _It's his entire fault that I am stuck in…in… this… THING! _Stupid Sannins, one of them became a bossy Hokage, the other one a pervert and the other one evil. Gaara and Sasuke sniggered.

"Hey, you guys are no better off too."

Sasuke's skin was attached to fur while Gaara wore a costume of a candle. Neji wore a clock one, of course. Jiraiya laughed at the three.

"Wow! Great costumes! I must compliment Tsunade for the perfect workmanship!"

"You have absolutely no right to talk." Shikamaru leaned against the wall.

"We're in this shit because of you, happy?" Neji growled.

"Shut the fuck up." Gaara whispered.

Jiraiya gulped. He found the boys' voices began to become more… violent. "Hey, hey, calm down! By the way, let's get on with the show!" Trying to shift the subject away but what he couldn't shift away was the boys' glaring looks. Eeks.

0oo0oo0

"In a castle, far, far away, there was a prince who lived there." Shikamaru sighed.

"It was said that the prince never went out of there because an evil witch cast a spell on him… and turned him into a – Beast."

He got out of the stage (actually, it was a sort of platform Tsunade made for this event. Flimsy as it was, it was the only stage in Konoha.), thinking, _this is so troublesome_, along the way.

Enter Sasuke, fur attached to his skin, putting on a face of disgust.

"I am so lonely. Never with somebody, always by myself-"

"OI! Act properly!"

"Shut up, dobe. What right do you have to-?"

Sasuke stood rooted to the ground, completely shocked. Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara tried not to laugh.

"OH MY LEE!" Lee screamed at the sight. "Naruto-kun! You're…you're…"

Naruto's cheeks were burning hot. Neji noticed his jaw tightened and he looked like he was going to topple over in that pair of high heels.

Yes, high heels.

But that's not all.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Was wearing,

A dress.

That's right. Not a skirt or a spaghetti stripe. A DRESS. Oh and did I mention that it was a mini dress?

It wasn't plain. No, Tsunade was much more evil than that of course. It was flowery. It was bright yellow, and I have got to hand it to her, she even got him to wear head band accessories and a necklace!

Sasuke had to close his eyes and open it again. Was he seeing what he thought it was…?

"You know what? He doesn't look half bad." Shikamaru thought out loud.

"Shut up."

"To tell you the truth, I think so too." Gaara smirked.

"Shut it."

"To put it in a sick way- we think you're hot." Neji smiled evilly, emphasizing a lot on HOT.

"Shut. Up. You. Guys." Uzumaki gritted his teeth. He was in no mood for fan boys (if that's what you'll call the male version of fan girls.) to be swooning over him and telling him how hot he was. (But of course I don't mean that! The three of them are my favourite! But eh, that's Naruto distorted thinking I suppose...)

Lee laughed, "You look almost as beautiful as Sakura-san!"

His laugh must have been infectious, because not a minute passed and everybody started laughing.

Except Sasuke.

"Dobe…?" His hands started to tremble and he felt a blush creeping up.

"OOH!" Jiraiya teased. "Sasuke's BLUSHING!"

Sasuke started to turn redder, "N…no, I'm not."

"Naruto, you better be careful. That tiger's on your tail."

"Jiraiya, not everybody is as perverted as you." Tsunade stepped in, with Shizune holding Ton Ton.

"UZUMAKI! Wha… What?" Shizune's horrified face said it all.

"TSUNADE!"

Tsunade clapped. "Impressive. You actually wore the dress I provided."

"I thought Belle wore a blue skirt?! Why am I wearing a YELLOW DRESS?!"

"Makes you stand out. Plus, you'll look much prettier."

"AHHH!"

Tsunade left the scene (before any one of the guys could retort about their costumes.) and the rest to deal with a screaming Naruto.

"Hey, calm down. Troublesome him." Shikamaru sighed again. "Hey, let's get on with the rehearsal."

"Can I take this fur off? It's itchy." Sasuke asked, his cheeks still a little red from before.

Neji raised an eyebrow. His best friend was acting weird. He has never blushed so hard before.

Gaara nudged his boyfriend, "What's up with Sasuke?"

He shrugged. He knew Sasuke had a crush on the boy like ages ago. _But I thought… He said he would get over him?_ Neji grinned. Never mind. They look extremely cute together anyway.

"Dynamic entry!" Gai, who appeared from nowhere, shouted.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee hugged him.

"So, what's going on?" Gai asked.

"I brought Kakashi and Iruka along too as backstage crew."

"What? More people to see my disgusting look?" Naruto said monotonously, not caring anymore since almost half of Konoha has seen it.

"WOW!" Gai laughed at the boys, void of all things to say.

POOF.

Kakashi and Iruka teleported.

"NARUTO!"

Oh boy. Here we go again.

* * *

WOOTS! Debbo hoped you like it! Heehee. Debbo doesn't judge her own stories... so my fellow reviewers it's up to you! Don't make me depressed... REVIEW! :D


	3. Dancing Can Be Painful

Yo! Thank you for all the reviews so far! I really appreciate it! Debbo-chan is smiling with joy now (: Debbo-chan thinks this chapter is not as funny as the previous chapter. But not to worry! Debbo-chan will add lots of humour the next chapter! (: Meanwhile, I hope you'll still enjoy this! (: Happy reading and please review! (:

* * *

Gaara had enough of this. Seriously, they have been practicing the same scene over and over again. Why? Because Sasuke couldn't help but stutter every time he saw Naruto in a dress. He seemed to be getting better now that it's the –checks- 50th time doing the part, where both Beauty and the Beast danced together.

And yes, this time Naruto had no negotiation because it was a well-known fact that Belle did wear a yellow dress in this dance. If you were me though, I bet you would have killed Sasuke and Naruto, Uchiha for being so lovesick and Uzumaki for being so attractive in that costume. (Gaara, not everybody is as evil as you… we still want to see them kiss.)

The red haired Kazekage turned to Hyuuga, who fell asleep on the bench. Gaara smiled. _I guess it was too comfortable for him to handle. _He walked towards him and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Hey, wake up." His voice sounded as gentle as ever as he played with the soft smooth brown hair.

"Oh." Neji rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn. "Are they finished?"

Gaara shook his head. "It's just that you've been sleeping too much that you won't be able to sleep tonight if you continue any longer."

"Don't you want me not to sleep?" Neji winked. Gaara cheeks went slightly red as he thought about what his lover meant by that. _Sickening…_ He thought as he was smiling inside.

"Hey, I was just kidding. I'm too tired to do that today." Neji smirked as he laid his head on the Kazekage's lap.

"Oi. Don't sleep again. After a while, my lap would be sore."

"Yes, I know that." A smile curled up on both of their faces.

0oo0oo0

"You know what? I am fed up of waiting!" Neji exclaimed.

"I have been sitting here for nearly an hour! And you haven't even moved on to another scene!"

With that, he stomped out of the place… But you thought Naruto would let him off that easily? Think again.

"Neji! Okay, tell me which other character you want to be! I can compromise!"

"Other character, my foot. I didn't even want to participate in this at all."

"Neji-kun! But what if you had to choose either one of the characters? Who would you be?"

"The wind."

Naruto and Lee sweat dropped while Uchiha and Gaara snorted. His best friend and lover knew that was just the reaction Hyuuga would give – Sarcastically funny.

"Okay, fine. We'll move on to the next one." Naruto couldn't help but give in to his friend.

Neji smirked as he returned to his seat. Gaara shook his head and made a soft laugh.

"I think I have been around you too much." Sasuke smirked.

"Very funny Uchiha."

"We're going to have dancing lessons now!" Naruto proudly announced.

They were having dancing lessons. Yes, I can't believe it either. Dancing lessons. It's like as absurd as the Sun not appearing the next morning.

"What? Are you crazy? I asked for something different. Not dancing classes! I suck at dancing!" Neji was a bad dancer. He knew that very well.

"But Neji, that's all the more you should be here! You should be learning!" Naruto pretended to dance.

Gaara held his hand, "I'll do it with you. Never mind if you're bad." Neji's eyes represented gratefulness as both of them made their way to the stage.

0oo0oo0

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

"OUCH."

"Gomen."

"OWW!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Gaara moaned in pain. It was like the umpteenth time Neji stepped on his foot.

"It's okay…" The Kazekage smiled. Something then caught his eye. Neji raised his eyebrow. Naruto was acting strange.

…

"Wait. Sakura's going to be your understudy?" Sasuke looked worried.

"Yeah. Why?"

"She's just… I don't know. I just…"

"You just don't like her."

"WHAT? No. She's a very promising ninja now she's under Lady Tsunade and she doesn't irritate me as much as before."

"Then?"

"You see… About the kissing scene…"

Naruto had a shocked expression on his face. Since when did he bother about who to kiss? When did he even bother with anything related to this as a matter of fact?

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah dobe?"

"Could wait for me while I go to the washroom?" Naruto asked.

"Urh…"

"Arigato!" Naruto rushed to the bathroom.

Uchiha just stood there, shocked.

...

"Why couldn't I just bring myself to say it? WHY? WHY?!" Uzumaki slapped his forehead. He knew he liked the boy. But what was stopping him?

"Stupid! You always tell people that you're going to become Hokage someday! Now? You can't even tell your team mate that you're in love with him!"

"Hey," Naruto gulped. Did he just hear Shikamaru's voice?

"I thought you were rivals with Uchiha." Nara began to smirk.

"Did you hear everything?"

"Of course I did. Hey, I may be lazy, but that doesn't stop me from noticing your weird behavior around that guy."

Shikamaru paused. "I'll help you."

"Wha…What?"

"You guys are perfect for each other. Not to worry." He patted his back. "I'll help you get you two together."

"Like how?"

"I have a few… partners helping me with the arrangements."

With that, he walked away.

* * *

How do you think it was? XD Debbo-chan would be VERY VERY grateful if you would be able to review my dearest readers! So... Please review? -hopeful look- :DD


	4. Proposals Galore!

Yo guys! I enjoyed writing this chapter though I had to find loads of ideas on it. Phew. Finally I got it and decided to put this up! I want to thank all of my reviewers! You guys have been a really big inspiration to help me update this fast! I also want to thank Winterblazewolf, Asphodel Winter for the ideas and reading my chapters everytime I finish one! Arigato! You guys are a real big help (: Oh and the last part is a little nuts, courtesy of me, Asphodel and Winter just came up with an idea and I manupilated it into... You see for yourself (: Have fun reading and please review! (:

* * *

Sasuke walked back to his house. The street seemed eerie and creepy without the number one hyperactive knucklehead around.

Naruto had to help Sakura with her dance and stayed back for a while. Sasuke sighed. _It just isn't the same…_

_It was just too quiet without him…_

"BOO! Hey Sasuke-kun!" Naruto scared the living wits out of the poor Uchiha.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you! I missed you!"

Sasuke let out a small gasp when Uzumaki hugged him. Naruto didn't want to let go. He wanted to hold on forever, in his open arms.

"Dobe?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to suffocate me if you don't get off me now."

Naruto sheepishly smiled and stepped away. He was shocked when Sasuke smiled at him. Was he giving him signs?

"Anyway, I was hoping you would practice with me tomorrow. You know me, always forgetting my lines."

"Urh… Sure! Why not?" Since when does he want to memorize things?

"Okay, cool. See you tomorrow, ten in the morning, at my house." Uchiha hurried off into the night, Naruto was left there, pleasantly surprised.

**Meanwhile, at Shikamaru's house…**

"So… All we got to do is to cook up a plan to get them together right?" Gaara asked.

"A fool-proof plan!" Lee shouted.

"You can say all you want, but the fact is we're only going to help them get together, no matter whether fool-proof or not." Neji paused before he muttered his next sentence.

"A fool-proof plan is only for a group of idiots and you're the only idiot in this group, I think, so there is no need for such a plan."

"I heard that." Gaara smirked.

"Heard what Gaara-san?" Lee questioned.

"Ah… nothing, nothing. Just go on doing your… youthful thing…"

Lee bounced on his big toy dog, "This is fun! This youthful exercise shall be known as 'Jumping on a Dog'! Should give a thorough report to Gai-sensei!"

Shikamaru sweat dropped. Suddenly, a question popped into his mind.

"Hey Gaara, what made you want to do this play? I mean, out of all of us, you're the only one who has the power to not be in this stupid thing." Shikamaru smiled.

"Is it because your Neji-kun is in it?"

"Ouch! That hurt!" Neji slapped Shika's head.

"Fine! But tell me!" Shikamaru shifted slightly closer to the Kazekage. Even Neji looked curious.

"It was that Hokage's fault… Hate her guts…"

**Flashback**

"Come in." Tsunade heard a knock on the door.

Gaara rushed in. "What's the meaning of this?" He slammed the script on the table.

"Oh. I just wanted you to join this play and you have to accept it."

"Oh really? Just because you are the Hokage doesn't mean you can boss me, the Kazekage, around."

Tsunade didn't flare up, but instead grinned.

"Well, you know the Hyuuga main family decides the marriage for the branch family right?"

"So?" Gaara couldn't see how that damn main family could relate to this.

"What if I told the main family to marry Neji off to you?"

"You cannot be serious." The red haired teenager couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Hey, I am the Hokage after all."

The Kazekage sighed, "Fine."

_-Few minutes later- _

"Oh…My…Goodness…!" Temari laughed. Gaara's going to join a play! First time he's ever participated in anything!

"I am surprised you didn't threaten to declare war on Konoha though." Temari took a sip of her orange juice.

"Yeah, you are the Kazekage after all." Kankuro beamed.

"Crap, I forgot."

**End of Flashback**

"So you don't want to marry me, eh?" Neji turned his back to his boyfriend.

"Huh? No! It's just that…" Gaara's voice drifted away, not wanting to reveal the secret he had in his pocket. (You'll find out what later…)

"I'm just pulling your leg!" Neji hugged Gaara.

"You're the best lover anyone could ever have." He gently kissed him on his cheek.

Shikamaru cleared his throat. _Couldn't they see I am still here?! Am I really invisible or something?!_

"Oh right." Gaara lightly touched Neji's hand, as a motion to sit down.

"So? You geniuses have any bright ideas?"

"Hey, you're the one with the best strategic mind here." Neji stated.

"With an IQ of over 200." Gaara added.

"Slowpokes, I got an idea." Shikamaru then whispered his ultimate plan.

0oo0oo0

"Wow. Nice plan you have there. Guess you are worthy of that IQ of yours after all." Neji was surprised.

"Excuse me? After all?" Shikamaru felt offended.

"It's cool. We might be able to pull this off." Gaara grinned.

"YAY! A FOOL-PROOF PLAN!"

"SHHH! Shut the hell up Lee!" Neji warned.

"Oops. Sorry Neji-kun."

Hyuuga noticed something glittering sticking out of Gaara's pocket.

"Gaara-kun, what's that?" Neji asked, pointing to the pocket.

"Oh, it's nothing." Lee noticed the Kazekage was swift in executing his moves.

"Oh okay. Can I see it?"

"Urh, maybe some other time dear." He smiled.

"Okay."

"Hey, I got to go to the washroom. Hold on for a moment." Gaara rushed out of Shikamaru's room.

"Why does everybody want to go to the toilet nowadays?" Shikamaru sighed.

…

Gaara heaved a sigh of relieve. He took his prized possession out and admired it.

_Neji will love it._ He thought. What he had in his hand was a pair of beautiful wedding bands.

"Gaara-san, what are you doing here?" Lee suddenly appeared at the door.

"Nothing, Lee."

"Tell me!"

The Kazekage extended his slender hands to reveal it.

"Ooh! This is shiny! Are you going to give it to Neji-kun?"

Gaara nodded.

"Eh, but I thought you didn't want to marry until you're twenty-one, Gaara-san?"

"I changed my mind. I have been dating Neji for almost three years now and you know how he is very possessive and wants to treasure everybody around him." He smiled.

"So, why didn't you accept the Hokage's offer?"

"That's because I wanted to give him a surprise. I couldn't propose to him earlier as I needed time for my sand to be made into a crystal."

"Ooh! Our youthful Gaara is going to propose to youthful Neji! What a youthful thing to do!"

The Kazekage chuckled. To actually think Lee was listening to his flashback the whole entire time while jumping on his dog.

"Eh, Gaara-san?"

"Yes, Lee?"

"What are Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei doing outside?"

The red-haired teenager's eyes widened.

What the…

There may be a glass window separating the forest and the bathroom, but both Lee and Gaara could hear the two clearly, as in crystal clear.

"What do you mean by I have periods?! I am **NOT** a girl." Iruka shouted.

"Oh yes you do! When we did it, you were bleeding on my bed!"

"That was a previous wound which opened up again! Baka!"

"Wow. We were that rough?"

"OW!" Kakashi felt Iruka kicking him.

"I don't care! Iruka's a GIRL!"

"HEY! Oh and I believe the word for it is 'fuck'; please use proper English, Kakashi."

"Since when did you care about how I speak? By the way, back to the point- IRUKA'S A GIRL!"

"Shut up."

"Iruka bleeds! Wait until I tell Gai…"

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"All you think about is Gai. Do you even talk about me during work?"

"Wow. Iruka's possessive? Doesn't seem the type." Gaara thought out loud.

"Gomenasai!" Kakashi rubbed his nose against his boyfriend's.

"I'll repay you back after you kiss me on the lips."

"Whatever for?"

"For me to accept you as my bride."

"Huh?"

"Will you marry me?" Before Iruka could blink, Kakashi leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Is that your way of proposing? If it is, you are really disgusting."

"Not that I'm complaining though."

They hugged each other tightly, never wanting to let go.

Gaara and Lee exchanged glances. That worked on Iruka? But hey, he should know from the start that Kakashi was such a pervert.

"I am definitely not trying that on Neji…" Lee nodded in agreement.

* * *

Heehee. Is this chapter okay? I will most probably let out Shikamaru's plan in the next chapter or so. Heehee. Debbo-chan hopes you will review! (: Debbo-chan is celebrating 22 reviews in 3 chapters! YAY! -dances around her room- Thank you! (: So, to make Debbo-chan write another chapter, please review and you'll keep spurring Debbo on! :DD


	5. Neji's Reaction

Woots! Thank you so much for the reviews so far! I really love you guys! You guys ROCK! XD This chapter is really grateful for the help of Ashodel, Winter and Toxic for the ideas :D Without them, I would be having a writer's block, seriously. So, now I present you... chapter five! Have fun guys!

* * *

"I… fine, I forgot my lines again." Sasuke sat back down on his sofa and picked up the script one last time. Really, one last time. He has been saying that to himself, but he never managed to memorize.

"Hey, take your time. Practice makes perfect." Naruto assured the Uchiha and jumped on his bed.

"What are you doing on my bed?"

"Don't try to think sick, Sasuke-kun." Naruto grinned at his friend.

"Who says I am?" He looked away, not wanting to show him his face. Sasuke was about to smile. Seriously, he wants to blush all the time, just that he learnt from Neji the so-called 'Art of Hiding Your Emotions' (I sound like Deidara…)

**Flashback**

Neji rolled his eyes and dragged the Uchiha out of Naruto's sight.

"All of a sudden and you asked him to your house?! I should teach you!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Teach me what? Instead of thinking about Uzumaki, I think about…

"Stupid pig! Get off!" Neji shouted. Sasuke blinked. Pigs?

But no, of course Neji didn't mean he should think about stupid pigs, but there was a piglet at his leg and it wasn't letting go anytime soon.

Sasuke squinted. Wait a minute…

"Isn't that Ton Ton?"

Neji's eyes widened. "Shizune's pig? What are you doing here?!"

"Oink."

"Hyuuga, he can't talk."

Neji glared at him.

"Don't give me that look! What are we going to do about him?" Uchiha pointed to the pig.

"Are we going to take it back?"

"No. We're going to roast it and eat it and maybe leave some for Tsunade-sama and Shizune- Of course we're taking it back!"

Neji paused. "How did you know Ton Ton was a guy?"

"How would Shizune like a girl pig?"

Neji snorted, "You know, I don't think Shizune would want to marry that."

"Anyway, I will teach you how not to react violently or rashly."

Neji sat down. "Come on. Say something to agitate me."

"Neji is… Gay?"

"That's a fact."

"Fine. Neji looks like a sissy who actually kills people ruthlessly and violently. He also beats kids to the ice-cream stall."

"Beats kids to the ice-cream stall? You know all of that isn't true."

"I know. Except for the sissy part…"

Neji gave him his 'black aura' look.

"I seriously should consider Shikamaru's suggestion of calling you Konoha's Mass Weapon of Destruction. Your evil look! It has _death_ written all over it!"

Neji shook his head, "You've been watching too much Death Note haven't you? Sigh… What has Lee done to you…?" (No offence to Death Note fans! I like Death Note myself.)

Sasuke thought out loud, "You're allergic to pork right? What's your allergic reaction again?"

Hyuuga's eyebrows twitched. He hated his reaction…

"I shout random things."

"What the hell?" Sasuke laughed.

That glare again…

**End of Flashback**

"Sasuke!" He turned around to find Naruto sitting beside him.

"Oh. Hey Naruto."

"Were you in a daze? You seem lost in your own world."

Sasuke quickly changed the subject, "Anyway, I was wondering how you memorized your script so fast."

"That's because I'm a natural." Naruto smirked.

"Che. Like real."

"Fine. Don't tell Iruka-sensei, but when I was at the Academy the last time, I used to remember poems to impress Sakura during class."

Uchiha's heart nearly shattered into two.

"You still like her… don't you?"

Naruto was surprised by Sasuke's reaction. He just sounded so hurt. As if he was being rejected.

"No, of course not! I must keep my promise to fuzzy-brow to stay away from Sakura! It's my nindo- my ninja way!"

The raven-haired boy almost broke into a grin. (Remember… don't lose your cool…) Instead, he encouraged Uzumaki,

"Hey, you got over her. That's good."

_Oh my gosh, I feel so evil…_

Naruto merely nodded and started to recite his part one last time.

"Romeo! Oh Romeo!"

"That's the wrong play." Sasuke shook his head.

"Oh, right!" Naruto rummaged through his backpack.

"Seriously, how many scripts do you have?"

"Let's see…" He thought for a while. "Ah-Hah! Two hundred and fifty-seven."

Sasuke sweat dropped. Two hundred and fifty-seven… He's out of his freaking mind…

"No! I can't take this anymore! Take what? This! This thing!" Uchiha's thoughts were being interrupted by Neji's shouting… Wait… He's talking to himself?!

Sasuke's house was right beside the ramen shop (No surprise since Naruto always spends most of his time there…) and hearing both Gaara's and Neji's voice at the shop was no mystery.

Naruto and Sasuke hurried out of the house. What was going on?

"Woah. Calm down Neji." Gaara tried desperately to get Neji out of his randomness.

"Neji can't calm down. Oh yes you can. No I can't!"

"He ate pork, didn't he?"

"I didn't know Neji-kun can't take pork! Gomen!" Lee panicked.

_Nice work with the acting there Lee and Gaara!_ Shikamaru thought.

"Neji can only be cured if we do exactly what he says. We consulted Sakura about this." Shikamaru sighed. "You're a pain, you know that?"

"I know that! What do you mean by that?" Neji began ranting again.

"I want to see Sasuke-Chan and Naruto-kun kiss!"

The two of them turned to look at each other.

"Hey, you got to do what he says. If not he won't recover." Shikamaru pointed to him.

"What?! Is there anything else we could do?"

"There's no medication for this. His reaction is too rare."

Naruto blinked. He can't kiss that Teme! No! Never!

But before he could retort himself, he found Sasuke leaning forward and pushing his lips on his and grasping it tight.

"Okay…" Gaara and Shikamaru smirked. That was fun to watch…

As the need for oxygen got the better of them, they pulled apart, completely clueless about what they had just done.

Both of them blushed a bright red and turned their backs towards each other.

"I…I got to go. See you guys." Naruto ran away from the scene, totally embarrassed.

Sasuke followed suit and left the other three. They were laughing by the time both of them were gone.

Neji made a face at Shika, "I hate you for making me do that."

Shikamaru laughed at the thought of what happened just a little over a few hours ago.

They had made Neji ate pork in the ramen. You should have seen his whole face went red and he started shouting.

Oh and you must have wondered why he asked the two of them to kiss. Actually, his condition is that he says everything that is on his mind (people mistake it for randomness). So, yes. What he had just said was just what he was thinking.

_So much for hiding your emotions, Neji._

"I can't believe you thought of all of that." Shikamaru grinned.

"Hey! Like I told you! Random! Gaara loves random. Right, Gaara?"

"No."

Gaara wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, "I love you."

* * *

There you go! You like it? XD Please review this chapter! I would really appreciate it! :D Oh and Neji talking to himself, was inspired by Winter, Neji's reaction was Asphodel's idea and 'Konoha's Mass Weapon of Destruction' was taken from Toxic. Yes, she calls herself that because of her glare she always gives. Let's give them a pat on the back! And of course, you too should give yourself a pat on the back for reading my story! And if you review, cookies for you! I am really happy about 29 reviews in 4 chapters! Thank you! You guys make my days at FanFiction worthwhile XD


	6. Uninvited Guests

Yo! Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter everybody!! You really made me want to do this chapter real bad! I did it as fast as I could, because I was doing a ShikaNeji/ItaNeji fic... again, inspiration just struck me like a bomb XD LOL. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Please review! Debbo-chan is very happy with the number of reviews so far! XD Again, thanks goes to Asphodel and Winter and those who read this story and reviewed! :D ENJOY!

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he entered his room. Gaara and Neji were lovey-dovey while Lee was skipping happily, humming some sickening tune.

"Okay, so guys, now what do we do?"

"Well, you know, we could do the present thing. Like, 'Naruto' gave Sasuke a present and vice versa and they do not know about it!" Lee exclaimed.

"Baka. That's old. We need something to bring them together, not waste money on useless presents. Plus, Sasuke doesn't like it very much." Neji sounded annoyed. I don't blame him. Who wouldn't when you just stuffed yourself with pork?!

"We all know they like each other, now we just got to let them know it's okay to love someone… hmm… Mind if I steal the limelight from Shikamaru and tell my plan?" Gaara couldn't hide the smirk that spread across his face.

The Kazekage made sure the group knew exactly what to do. It was much more complicated than that, not as simple as getting Neji to eat Ton Ton (Although he can be pretty stubborn at times…).

"Whoa. That's going to be difficult to pull off." Shika pointed out.

"But if we do..." Neji and Lee smiled at each other.

"We just have to take the risk, no matter how high it is. I bet Sasuke and Naruto would have done the same thing."

All of them looked at each other. Time to plan.

0oo0oo0

Sasuke washed his face and lay back down on his bed. It smelled so much like Naruto. He looked at the ceiling and all he could see was his face…

"Argh!" He groaned as he covered his face with his pillow. Nothing could let him go, not even his room!

He turned to find his telephone on his dressing table. He somehow had the urge to push the buttons and call him. What?! Stupid ceiling, stupid phone, stupid bed. Everything he saw, touched or smelled reminded him of his crush unintentionally.

Gosh, even the radio was playing a romantic song!

Nothing could get his mind off him. Nothing at all.

Just then, he heard footsteps outside of his room. He gulped. Could it be Naruto? No, that dobe won't come to his house for no reason.

The footsteps quickened in speed and became louder and louder with each 'thud'. Until it stopped… right in front of his front door.

**Bang!**

Who was out there?

**Bang!**

Sasuke thought about it for a while…

**Bang! **

Well, there's only one way to find out…

**Bang!**

"Yeah, come in." He cleared his throat.

The door opened ever so slightly and lighting could be heard from outside as a storm approached.

"AH!" A short yet loud shout came out from the Uchiha as his lips parted.

"Whoa." The guy who came through the door sounded shocked.

That guy sounded familiar…

"Wait." Sasuke spun around. "Neji! What are you doing here?" He shivered as a gust of cold wind passed by him.

"What do you mean? I _normally _come here uninvited."

"Normally. So, shouldn't this be an unusual moment where you don't come in? Hmm?"

Neji tilted his head slightly, "I don't see why this is so special."

"I-" Sasuke paused. He heard something- no, someone- talking outside. He was pretty positive it was Naruto, Kiba and Shino. Wait. Naruto?!

"Do you hear someone outside?"

"Yeah. I dragged Shino, Kiba and _Naruto_ along." Neji said slowly, emphasizing on 'Naruto'.

"What? C'mon this is my house. My room. My rules. And I don't think it includes people coming here without permission."

"Like I said, I _always_ come here uninvited." Neji smirked as he yelled for the three to come in.

"H…Hey Sasuke." Naruto greeted the ninja. He looked as if he was about to explode from the redness of his cheeks.

"Hey." Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yo!" Kiba grinned.

Shino merely lifted his hand to say hi.

"Seriously, are you trying to get Gaara jealous or what? Getting four guys over at my place, as if it was like a headquarters… You gay people." The Uchiha smirked.

"What the hell? Not that glare AGAIN? I am seriously sick and tired of it."

"Want to see how much more I can hold this?" Neji folded his arms and glared harder at his best friend.

"Ah, okay, okay." Sasuke threw his hands up, surrendering.

"But I must ask this." The black-haired boy covered his eyes, in case Hyuuga gave him that stare again. "What are you guys doing here?" He eyed the four boys with a questioning motive.

Neji shrugged. "For fun."

Kiba smirked. Naruto shot Inuzuka a questioning look as if he was saying, "What the hell are you smirking for?"

Something was definitely up.

"Come on in. There are leftovers from lunch, if you want."

"Wow! Pizza! Long time since I had one!"

Kiba held a slice of pepperoni pizza in each hand. Shino's eyes widened a little as he saw his boyfriend gulp down the food without much difficulty.

"Kiba, you…" Shino was disgusted at the amount of tomato and cheese on his face.

"Yes, Shino?"

POOF.

Food particles fell onto Shino's jacket. _Hate that guy…_ Shino felt like killing him. That jacket was a prized possession! Yeah, I mean, even though Kiba bought it for him, he had no right to dirty it. (Or did he? Ah, who the hell cares?)

"Nothing." Shino glared at the shinobi behind his glasses, which were invisible to anyone's naked eye. Unless they looked closely.

"For fun? I highly doubt it Hyuuga."

"What's there to doubt? It's whether you believe me or not, but we're here to have some fun."

"Anyway, Gaara and Shikamaru are coming afterwards." Neji's smirk grew _bigger_.

_What the hell was going on?!_

Neji slumped on Sasuke's chair. The Uchiha looked a little scared, most probably because he had already thought what the hell was going on already.

Neji glanced at Kiba out of the corner of his eye. Yes, Gaara and Shikamaru were here. Just before anyone could blink, the two bumbling idiots went through the door, laughing.

Hyuuga shook his head. When have I not taught you Art of No Emotion?! Fine, he was being a drama queen as usual. Gaara most probably sensed the annoyance in the boy and went up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That might be the sweetest thing you've done for me all day." Neji whispered into the Kazekage's ear, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Thanks, dear." The teenager ruffled his lover's hair and took a seat right next to him.

Shikamaru took a good, quick look at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was blushing, just like Hinata would and Sasuke was busy 'talking' with Shino, taking a few glances at the fox boy.

'Talking', yes. That's because Shika could see that he lost concentration every now and then that sometimes Shino had to threaten to make his hair look even more like a chicken butt to get him to talk properly.

As cool as Shino can be, there's an evil side to him. Kiba knew that very well.

"So, I heard you had a wonderful experience with Uzumaki earlier on in the day." Shino mumbled.

"Don't remind me." The boy grumbled.

"I heard you two had an intimate moment… Please enlighten me."

The Uchiha glared at Aburame. "All we did was make Neji become better again. I don't love Naruto. I bet Gaara would have blamed me if he became mentally unsound for the rest of his life."

"I heard that."

Sasuke carried on, "Besides, what proof do you have?"

Shino rolled his eyes, "Since when did I say you were in love with the guy? Don't need to get so worked up. And yes, I agree with you whole heartedly on Gaara."

The raven-haired shinobi nearly slapped himself. _Right, Art of No Emotions huh? What kind of student are you?!_

He felt pain at the back of his head. And suddenly…

Everything went black.

* * *

Heehee. Done! And fear not people, Sasuke is not being raped or kidnapped of any sort XD You'll find out in the next chapter! XD So, for now, please review! Arigato! XD


	7. A Uchiha's Love Interrogation

Yo guys! I updated this as fast as I can XD You would have to thank Winterblazewolf for this update. Because she threatened to kill me if I didn't get this chapter up XD Heehee. And I have decided to make the Akatsuki good in this fic :D And from the title of this chapter, I think you know what they are about to do to Sasuke XD Thank you for the reviews!! You guys rock! XD And thanks to Winter and Asphodel for some of the ideas too XD ENJOY!

Oh yeah, This is my disclaimer which I forgot to put :P -

**I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't have made Deidara and Itachi die -sobs- Heehee.**

* * *

"_What should we do with him?"_

"_More importantly, what questions should we ask?"_

"_You guys are such idiots. Of course the obvious question of all."_

"_Shut up. I am trying to think."_

"_I can't believe Sasuke's room is so small."_

"_Shut it. He's coming round."_

"Urgh…" Sasuke still felt the excruciating pain. He tried to pull his hands apart. _Shit. I am being tied up._ He slowly opened his eyes. His vision was still a little blurry. All he could see were three people standing in front of him. But exactly who?

He shook his head as his vision became clearer. What was he doing tied up in his own room? What's more, was he seeing things or were Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara staring at him?

"What the hell are you guys doing here? And why…?"

"Well, before we can continue, you have to swear you won't tell anybody about this."

Sasuke was hesitant. But he figured out they were his best friends. He was sure they won't play him out or anything of that sort.

"Fine." He paused for a while. "Are you guys trying to rape me?"

"Hn, even if we wanted to rape someone, it certainly won't be you. Your hair is enough to scare people away."

Uchiha rolled his eyes at the Hyuuga. He can be so straight forward sometimes.

"Then why am I here? I didn't steal stuff from Shikamaru's drawer; I didn't dye Neji's hair or kill Gaara, because it's just too impossible. Why. Am. I. Here?"

Neji glared at him. "That would have to explain why my hair became a slight green on Sunday."

"And why my drawer had been ransacked the day before."

Sasuke smiled nervously. How stupid can you get?!

_I hope Kiba and Shino are doing fine in the living room…_ Shikamaru worriedly wondered to himself.

"Anyway, we have a couple of questions for you." Gaara folded his arms and a slight smirk could be seen.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Questions? Then why the hell was he being tied up?!

"Spit it out."

"By the looks of this, I think it's going to be one hell of an afternoon." Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"Uchiha Sasuke, do you plead guilty of liking Uzumaki Naruto?"

The ninja couldn't believe it. He was being held hostage because of this?

"No. What are you guys going to do about it?"

Neji shrugged. "We'll just give you a couple of dead threats and beat the crap out of the two of you."

Gaara noticed the Uchiha's eyes softened when they mentioned the blond haired boy.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. Get a grip! They are just testing for your reaction. Yes, your damn reaction!

"Huh, you think that will scare me off?"

"You troublesome people, why are you so bloody stubborn? Just admit it. It's not as if you will die."

Sasuke bit his lip. Should he tell them what he feels inside? Or should he keep the secret forever and let his crush get a girlfriend, get married and plan his future without him?

Neji shook his head. "There are some things you can do without stubbornness, Sasuke."

"And that includes love."

Neji sighed. "I know some people feel the need to hide their emotions. Love is something that has a lot of 'what ifs'."

"What if… he doesn't like me?

"What if… he only wants me as a friend?

"What if… he hates me- after everything is over?"

Hyuuga patted his friend's back. "But sometimes… in order to find the truth… you have to believe."

"You have to believe he will come to you. You have to believe he likes you. You have to believe he will become a part of your life."

Neji leaned on Gaara's shoulder. "This was the result I got."

Sasuke's raven hair covered his eyes as he lowered his head down.

"What's it going to be?"

"I like him." Sasuke's voice croaked. "I like him! But I just don't know what to say."

The three of them smiled. Mission succeeded.

Gaara opened the door for a slight moment.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Could be heard from the living room of Sasuke's house.

"Naruto…" The four of them sighed.

"My ear…!" The Kazekage rubbed his ear. Ouch, that has got to hurt.

Before anyone could blink, a shadow appeared just behind Sasuke. The figure was a tall guy, most probably about 1.8 metres. His almost shoulder length hair could be seen and his cloak had some sort of red clouds printed on it.

Hold on for a second…

"ITACHI?! What are you doing here?" Sasuke was shocked. His brother said in his letter that he wasn't coming back for another couple of months with the other Akatsuki members. So, what was he doing here?

"Just… got a message from your friends that you were in a bit of a rough situation back here."

The younger brother glared at the three.

"WHAT? You were love sick so I asked Itachi for help. Never would I have thought he would actually make his way here." Shikamaru lazily stated.

Itachi ruffled his hair. "I needed some time off anyway."

"Yeah, right. I think you just wanted to see how my chicken butt hair grew even more like one."

The older boy chuckled. "So you finally admitted it."

"You know what? Not only have we found out you like Naruto. We also found out you were the mastermind behind all the pranks and you think your hair looks awful." Neji smirked.

"Yeah, even after all of the retorts you threw at us." Shikamaru grinned.

Sasuke sighed. Such humiliation… How annoying to have such good friends.

"AHH! I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THIS! HELP ME!"

The five of them sweat dropped.

"Is it really that bad?" Gaara wondered. Was Naruto undergoing a torture process or was he being questioned?

Itachi shook his head. _Must be Deidara's doing… What have you done?_

"Uh, guys?"

The four of them turned to look at Sasuke.

"Are you going to untie me?"

Meanwhile, things weren't going as smoothly at the other side…

* * *

Hello once again! How was it? Please review! Your review is greatly appreciated! XD YAY TO ALL REVIEWERS! XD


	8. Lookalikes?

Yo guys! I am back by popular demand! Ahahaha! XD Sorry, a bit too hyper today. XD Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter. It has more humour than my previous chapter, I think, so I hope you'll review and tell me how it is! :D I decided to put this chapter up today, because I know Winter will kill me if she's kept in suspense anymore. MUAHAHAHAHA. Thank you for the reviews so far! Love you guys! XD By the way, I have decided the Akatsuki pairing will be ItaDei! So, there's ItaDei in the upcoming chapters and this one too! XD Like to thank Asphodel and Winter for their multiple ideas and encouragement XD ENJOY!

* * *

"STOP THIS INSTANT! NO!" Naruto screamed as loud as he could. Deidara had put his hand over the boy's mouth to go up to the boy without much noise, but I guess he just made him scream even louder than he had expected.

"Shut up, un! The more you scream, the more I'll put my hand over your mouth!"

What's so terrifying about putting Deidara's hand over his mouth anyway? Why is it so horrifying about Deidara's hand over anyone's mouth at all?

Well, that's because Deidara had a special tiny mouth in the middle of his palm. In other words, you'll actually be technically kissing him. Yes, kissing Deidara.

Naruto, being the dimwit he was, realized what was going on and his shout gradually grew softer and softer by each passing minute.

After a while, the older guy released his grip on his mouth and Uzumaki gave him a look of pure disgust.

"Ew. Kissing a look-alike is bad enough, not to mention kissing a look-alike who tastes of clay from making way too many bombs."

"I don't look like you, UN! You look nothing like me! And plus, I like the taste of clay. Such a spoilt brat who never tasted the goodness of clay, un! Such a pity for a future Hokage, un."

"Yeah right you don't look like me." Naruto muttered under his breath.

His hands were exactly like Sasuke's just now- all tied up to the brown wooden chair of his crush's living room. Kiba and Shino were equally shocked about Deidara's sudden arrival and were all demanding an explanation.

Kiba, being the Drama King as usual, started bombarding the poor Naruto look-alike with questions.

"Deidara! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Came here with Itachi, un." Deidara pointed to Sasuke's tiny little room. "He's in there with the others, un."

Kiba's ears perked up when he heard Deidara mention the other Uchiha. He's going to be fun to tease…

"Oh, look who's here with Itachi, Shino! How sweet…!" Kiba had an evil smile plastered on his face.

Shino had no emotion whatsoever and only shrugged at his partner's comment.

"None of your business, un!" Deidara began to blush.

Kiba grinned. Itachi and Deidara have been going out for a while now and it was no big surprise that both of them came together.

Shino poked Kiba, "Aren't we suppose to question him?" He tilted his head towards Naruto.

"Oh right."

Kiba cleared his throat. Raising an eyebrow at the boy, he asked him, at the same time trying to keep his excitement away from his usual enthusiastic voice.

"Okay, let me get this straight- you like Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto nearly choked on his own saliva. You mean I was kissing a look-alike for this?! This…This stupid, illogical question?!

"NO! WHEN DID I SAY THAT?!"

Deidara shook his head. And they say I look like this immature freak who's going to be the next Hokage… Though it would be nice to control everyone in Konoha…

"You didn't confess and that's why we need to the information straight from the horse's mouth, un. Dumb ass." Deidara pulled up a chair and sat down face to face with the future Hokage.

"Say it. I don't have all day." The blond Akatsuki member's eyes radiated how irritated he was.

Naruto gulped. I have never seen anyone that creepy since Hyuuga Neji was born into this world. Could Deidara be his ancestor?! But no, he doesn't have the Byakugan… oh well… would have made a perfect pair of evil brothers…

"Of course I don't. That little prick doesn't deserve my love!" Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Your love? Please, nobody deserves your love. It's way too… freakish."

"Better watch your mouth!" Naruto hissed at the guy.

"Whatever. You should be confessing to me right now, un. Honestly speaking, do you have a crush on Sasuke?"

Naruto clenched his fist. Cold perspiration could be seen dripping down his forehead as he thought of the consequences. Should I tell him? Or not? What if he can hear me from the other side?

"Hey, what's the matter, un? Too afraid to admit you like your rival, un?"

Naruto bit his lip. He hated this. Because, yes, he was too afraid to admit for all his life he liked someone he had been fighting with all this while. His one and only rival- yet one and only true and close friend. Naruto couldn't be happier to get to know the younger Uchiha, let alone love him.

Deidara knew not-so-look-alike (He still won't admit…) loved Sasuke from way back then. Ever since he got to know Uzumaki, he had a strange feeling of love and hate overwhelming him when Naruto and the Uchiha met up with each other. It was as if… Love and hate were from the same feelings.

He went up to him and gave him a pat on shoulder. "I know you like him, un. Just pour it all out, un."

Naruto took in a deep breath. He gave it his all.

All he could,

In just one breath.

"Yes, so what if I do? Nothing's going to stop me! Believe it! I love you Sasuke! I love you!"

Shino's eyes widened ever so slightly. Gosh, and here I thought he was the stubborn one…

"Well, I guess the only way to beat a stubborn one," Kiba grinned. "Is to get another stubborn one to deal with him."

Deidara smirked. He looked at the clock, "And someone thought I could finish this in two hours… Hah! I did it in fifteen minutes, Itachi, un!"

"Yes, yes. You're the best, Deidara." Itachi smiled at his boyfriend as he appeared at the door with Sasuke and the rest beside him.

"N…Naruto?" Sasuke's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He… He likes me?

After Deidara untied Naruto, the latter's cheeks were red hot. Nothing could hide that blush, not even Temari's fan.

"Eh, I got to go guys. See you!" Naruto ran for the door, screaming, "What did I just say?!" along the corridor.

Neji laughed, "He sure is loud."

"Na-" Sasuke wanted to chase after him, but his brother stopped him.

"Let him be. He needs some time to think about what he just did. You'll find him somewhere around the ramen shop tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded as he watched his loved one run away.

"Cheer up, un." Deidara assured Sasuke. "If he truly loves you, you'll get him some way or another, un." He winked.

"You sound as if you know a lot about love… don't you?" Gaara smirked at the two love birds with Neji still leaning on his shoulders.

"Aw, shut up, un."

Itachi wrapped his arm around his lover's waist. "I love you." His whisper sounded seductive.

"You sound like a girl trying to seduce me, un!"

Laughter ensued.

"Wow, I am really mesmerizing to get Uchiha Itachi to sound like that, un." Deidara's smile grew even wider as he buried his head into Itachi's chest.

"Just you wait, Naruto… I'll be a part of you…" He smiled to himself.

"… Believe it."

* * *

Here you go! You like it? XD Hope you do. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love anyone who reviews! XD And still am celebrating 50 reviews in 7 chapters! I feel so accomplished! YAY! Although in my last chapter I only got 5 reviews... -pouts- So, surprise me by reviewing! PLEASE? XD Oh and "Love and Hate Are From The Same Feelings" is actually taken from Asphodel's story, with the same name. Check it out! It totally rocks XD (It's a D.Gray-Man fic.) Ja ne, and thanks once again!


	9. Green or Curry?

Yo! This is just an idea that popped out of my mind and I wrote it XD I hope this is okay! I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed! I LOVE YOU! XD Thanks to Asphodel and Winter for the ideas and encouragement so far. You guys are my building block. Anyway... I hope you like it! ENJOY! XD

* * *

Sasuke trudged along the streets of Konoha. He needed time to think. Everything was in a mess- his mind, his heart, gosh, even his hair was messy. Every single damn thing possible… This was just too sudden. From his ridiculous confession to Naruto's love declaration, he had no idea how to handle this. This feeling of… Love.

The others walked slowly and quietly behind him, sensing the awkwardness of the whole situation. Deidara and Itachi were whispering to each other. Though, I don't think it can be classified as whispering because Neji kept glaring at Deidara, as if he was asking them if they could shut the fuck up.

"Ne, Itachi, what should we do, un? I feel like I want to help Sasuke-kun! Poor him, un!" Deidara tugged the end of his boyfriend's cloak.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "For once, you feel obliged to help someone."

Deidara felt slightly hurt. He folded his arms and pouted, "That's only because he's your brother, un! You have known me for bloody two months and you still don't know I am not exactly a very kind person?!"

The older Uchiha had a sense of satisfaction in his eyes. "Hn, you finally said the real and true reason, eh? And correction, I have been dating you for two _months_; I have known you for two _years_."

His partner's jaw dropped. "I thought you cuddled up to me just now! No! Now you're evil! You've mood swings! Like how Sasori has! NO!" He whined about his Akatsuki partner having mood swings and how his boyfriend was so much like him.

Itachi grinned and patted the blonde's head. His Sharingan eyes automatically went straight to his little brother, whom he felt worried for. He has never acted like this before… Itachi sighed.

He knew the matters of the heart fairly well. It was not to be taken lightly. It was a powerful matter. A matter of your life. Love is something nobody can live without yet it is something most people dread and fear. Although Itachi had never been through any heartbreak before, he had seen much too many people fall out of love.

Sasuke kept replaying the image in his mind over and over again. He likes me. He thought. His eyes were dark and emotionless. To him, he saw nobody in his way, a total contrast to the bustling street he was walking along right now. The sound of people chatting was blocked by his inner voice. He just passed by the ramen shop.

Yes, the ramen shop.

The place where all their quarrels took place, all of the love and joy developed right there. He never admitted it but he had always dreamt of Naruto in his sleep. And I thought Deidara was stubborn…

Suddenly, his best friend was by his side. Hyuuga Neji smiled at him, telling him everything was going to be fine.

"Hey, cheer up Uchiha. It will be okay. He can't run away from you- there's four hours of rehearsal tomorrow." Neji pointed out.

His serious face suddenly turned into a grin. "It slipped my mind."

Hyuuga inwardly snorted to himself. Fancy him forgetting he was having rehearsal… when the most important person in his life would be there!

Shikamaru and Gaara strolled behind, listening to their hearty conversation.

"Hehe. Looks like Neji has fallen for another guy." Shikamaru jokingly said to the Kazekage.

Gaara kicked Shika. "No he did not. He does not have the love for anyone except me." He smirked.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "C'mon, you are no big deal. I can match Lee and you together and you'll both look like two perfect short dorks."

"OW!"

"I am not short baka." The teenager said through his gritted teeth. How annoying to have people, even worse if you're their friend, say that you are short. I, Gaara, never liked to be called short from the moment I stepped into school. And now, he's trying to get me back to the old days? Come on.

"And plus, you aren't much taller than Lee as well. I also bet he doesn't have a pineapple head like yours."

"Excuse me?" Oh, here we go again. Shikamaru and Gaara were always teasing each other about how they look when they had the free time. Which was- every single minute. I would say their arguments were fun to watch.

Neji chuckled at the sight of the two boys. Sasuke just shook his head and smiled. Since the four of them met, they were inseparable. Let's just say they have a lot in common. Firstly, they have lots of fan girls, so they know how each other feels. Secondly, they have something funny about them. Like, Shikamaru has a pineapple head, Gaara's short (but hot!); Sasuke has a chicken butt hair while Neji has a strange reaction (as demonstrated in chapter five.) and long hair. Though, in my opinion, makes Neji look much better-looking.

They also share the same interests be it just cloud-watching or just get into some training. They really are great friends.

"GUYS!" Lee hurriedly ran towards them, looking excited. Neji looked at his team mate with utmost interest. What was he doing here?

When he finally reached the group, Lee panted and handed Neji a package. The latter glanced at it curiously, wondering what it was. Another toy dog? Or another pair of matching sunglasses? No, it can't be. But then again, they are crazy.

"What's this?" Sasuke snatched the package from the boy's hand.

Lee grinned. "Something special."

Sasuke shrugged and gave the package back to Neji. The Hyuuga raised his eyebrow. He was dying to know what it was.

He slowly and carefully unfolded the package, repeating over and over again to himself that it wasn't what he thought it was.

And lo and behold…

"TA-DA! You like it, Neji-kun?" Neji's eyebrow twitched. It was… horrendous. What has Gai done to pollute Lee's mind?!

"What is it for?" Lee smiled. "It's for YOUTH DAY! Yes, tomorrow is youthful youth day! Time for us to party!"

This time, Gaara's eyebrow twitched. Shikamaru blinked a couple of times, just to make sure he was seeing what he really was seeing. Sasuke, together with the rest, gave Lee a look of complete shock.

There, lying before Neji's hands…

Was a pack…

Of green suits for everyone to wear.

But the horror isn't over.

Just beside the terrible green suits were **GREEN** accessories.

You name it, they got it. It was ranging from green headbands to necklaces to even green dye! Like I told you… Neji inwardly sighed. They are a pair of crazy idiots.

"Gai-sensei wants all of you to wear it for tomorrow's rehearsal! If he sees anybody not wearing it, he will order that person to run around Konoha on his hands, like the last time! And for Neji, we've arranged a special punishment for you."

"Don't tell me you're asking me to wear this thing for the whole week?" Gaara snorted once he heard it.

"No." Lee grinned. "We have made an _extra spicy curry _ramen just for you, Neji-kun!"

Sasuke and Shikamaru couldn't help but burst out laughing. Oh gosh. This was simply too much!

"Curry… Ramen… Neji… AHAHA!" Shikamaru managed to squeeze in a few words in between his uncontrollable laughter. Sasuke gave a high-five to Shika. He totally agreed.

Neji took in a deep breath. He was already trying very hard to stop himself from strangling Lee. No, wait. He shouldn't be doing it to his friend. He should do it to his sensei. Yes, that stupid pathetic crazy person. Wait. He shouldn't even be considered human!

He turned to look at Gaara, as if he was asking him, "Green suit or curry?" Gaara smirked and ignored his question, simply implying he was to make the decision himself. You should know Neji turned a bright red the last time he took curry. He couldn't stand another spoon of curry. Yet, you don't expect him to wear a bloody green suit do you?!

Itachi tapped Sasuke's shoulder, "I really pity your friend."

"Since when do you, of all people, pity anyone?"

"Everyone. But I have learnt the Art of No Emotion haven't I?"

Just when Sasuke was about to say something, Itachi cut in again, "I heard it from the guys." The younger brother glared at the three. Busybodies.

Hyuuga just walked away from the scene, carrying his 'precious' package in his hand, giving a look of disgust as he walked past his friends.

"So, is he wearing…?" Kiba asked the gang. They just shrugged. To them, they didn't care. It would be good fun either way.

* * *

Here you go! I will be doing the rehearsal the next chapter. Will try to update as fast as I can XD Thank you! XD Please review! :D


	10. Something There

Yo! Thanks for the reviews so far! XD You guys rock! I made this chapter really long... no idea why though... Anyway, I would like to thank Asphodel and Winter for the ideas and encouragement! XD Special thanks to, ano, FullMetalSweety for her support too XD ...I think you've heard me talk too much. So, ENJOY! And please review!

* * *

"What the hell…?" Naruto burst out laughing as soon as he saw Shika, Sasuke and Gaara in GREEN suits. But he didn't mind, seriously, because he thinks it rocks. But… still, it was pretty surprising, in fact VERY, to see the 'cool' guys wearing it. Especially Subaku no Gaara, the Kazekage, who Naruto thought could even bring Grandma Tsunade to shame. Well, I guess that just means Grandma is lower than dirt.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke hissed at Uzumaki, annoyed at the fact that he had been forced to wear this ridiculous thing by an equally ridiculous pair. Gaara and Shikamaru, on the other hand, just stood there with their arms folded. They were obviously seeing how long can the lovers' tiff last. And let me tell you, it wasn't ending anytime soon.

"Aw, c'mon, teme. I was just thinking how cute you look in that."

"Dobe, don't think you can soften me up like that."

"Teme, I can't soften you up. You aren't one of Deidara's clay figures, now are you?"

"Shut it-" Sasuke's words were being interrupted by Lee's screams of joy. Everyone could see why. Gaara's eyes widened, Shikamaru's jaw dropped to the ground while both Sasuke and Naruto stood rooted to the floor. They couldn't believe what they just saw. I mean, yeah they were sort of expecting it, but it actually… looked good…

Hyuuga Neji arrived at the scene with style, his long smooth hair shining in the sun and he glided gracefully towards the lot, his usual frown there. But not only did he have a frown, he had an annoyed look, his beautiful lilac eyes glared at them both of them saying, "What the heck are you staring for?"

What were they staring at? Well, his gracefulness, yes. But something other than that as well. Neji was wearing the GREEN suit Lee asked him to. Sasuke shook his head, as if trying to clear his vision, not believing what he was really seeing. "What are you wearing Hyuuga?" was the only reply the younger Uchiha could force out. He was thinking about how his brother would react if he saw him wearing this, which he will when he comes later into the rehearsal. He thought it certainly would be worth watching.

"Can't you see? Or are you blind?" Neji's reply had a note of annoyance. He certainly wasn't the least bit happy about this. I mean, who would? Only abnormal freaks like Lee and Gai would. Gaara went up to the Hyuuga and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Neji's annoyance suddenly dropped slightly, his eyes now softened. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, obviously thinking if they should do that to each other. Their eyes connected, sparks flew.

Sasuke's inner voice was struggling to keep his emotions to himself. _He's beautiful… __**No, he isn't!**__ Yes, he is!__** No, he isn't!**__ Yes!__** No!**__ Yes!_ The ranting could never stop as it kept rattling in his mind. Naruto was no different. As Sasuke looked him in the eyes, he could see the past replaying itself again. _**Dobe.**__ Teme! __**You aren't afraid are you?**__ No I'm not! Believe it!_ He smiled to himself. He couldn't believe he had the guts to retort him.

Their gaze broke when Lee came running and crashing into Shikamaru. "Oi! Watch it!" Nara didn't want to get himself run over by a green spandex loving idiot. But he really must hand it to him. He could get Neji to wear a green suit! Hilarious! Shikamaru stared at the ball of green at his foot. "Hey, how long are you going to stay there?" Shika poked Lee. Gaara smirked, "Are you trying to find a lover there Shikamaru?"

"Shut up." The boy mumbled as he stood up. No way was he going to be associated with that ball of… green thing. Well, there are a couple of reasons (Well, there's more, but it's too troublesome.): One, he wears green. Two, he is way too hyper for my liking, please. Three, the shiny bowl haircut doesn't cut out for me. Four, last but not least, HE MADE ME WEAR A GREEN SUIT!

Out of a sudden, Gai appeared from behind the gang, "BOO!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh you really did scare me SO much." The sarcasm in Sasuke's voice nearly made Lee kill him, but he figured his sensei wouldn't do that, because youthful people don't kill! Instead, he just gave Sasuke a big hug. "Thank you for the wonderful comments my friend!" Uchiha just stood there; don't know whether he should be shocked or happy. He's weird…

"Let's get this started." Shikamaru lazily walked to the stage. Neji and Gaara looked at each other. "Don't you dare step on my foot again." Gaara whispered into his boyfriend's ear. Neji rolled his eyes. "I don't think we're going to continue from that scene. We're doing it from the scene where Belle and Beast will sing." Gaara heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I don't want to suffer from another sore foot." Neji glared at Gaara. How dare he do that to me! Shikamaru grinned. He remembered when he got them together. They looked so happy. Anyway, on with the rehearsal!

"_There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
But now he's dear, and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before_"

Sasuke couldn't hide the smile that was threatening to show. He didn't know Naruto sang so well. "Sasuke! You're next! Make the best of the rehearsal!" Lee whispered from backstage. Uchiha gratefully beamed and gave a thumbs-up sign. Here he goes.

"_She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before_"

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. He sounded so charming! Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara smirked. This song sounds just like their love. Naruto thought he would faint when Sasuke flashed a toothy grin. _Hey! You've seen him so many times! But… never once you've seen him smile… at me._

"_New and a bit alarming  
who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_"

Sasuke looked down at his shoe, acting according to the play to be blushing. Though, as a matter of fact, he didn't need to. Because he really DID blush. He was really nervous around Naruto. Why did he have to be that cute as Belle?

"_Well, who'd have thought?"_

"_Well, bless my soul"_

"_Well, who'd have known?"_

"_Well, who indeed?"_

"_There may be something there that wasn't there before."_

As Neji, Gaara and Gai sang, Naruto and Sasuke inched closer to each other and soon they were close enough to hold hands. They chained their hands together and closed the gap between their faces. They were both very hesitant at first, but managed to get together in a very passionate kiss one more time.

"YEAH! ENCORE!" Konohamaru stood at the entrance, together with Itachi and Deidara. Itachi's eyes twinkled in delight when he saw the two. The ends of Deidara's three mouths curled up in the biggest and widest grin anybody has ever seen. The two got so engrossed in the kiss, they forgot they were doing a rehearsal and broke off as soon as Konohamaru shouted for an encore.

"Okay! The next scene please!" Kakashi and Iruka, who were the backstage crew if you have forgotten, shouted from behind. They sensed the embarrassment of the boys and decided to move on to another scene.

"O-okay…" Naruto answered. He was still a little shocked by the sudden arrival of his friends and that he actually touched HIM. But other than that, he regained his composure and went back to his original position. He glanced at Sasuke for a while and his eyes blinded his everything. His eyes captivated Naruto's attention… even for a moment; it was a feast for Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke eyed Naruto. He was beautiful to look at. He was a beauty. Those blue eyes, blonde spiky hair, hyper personality… He loved him in every way possible. Behind that rough and tough figure, was a boy with a golden heart… and kissable lips? AH! No, no, no. Don't think of that now. You need to ACT.

"_Belle, I have something to show you. But first, you have to close your eyes. It's a surprise!" Sasuke covered Naruto's eyes with his hands. Naruto genuinely giggled and followed him to his 'living room'._

"_May I open them?" Belle asked the Beast. She had a tinge of excitement in his voice. Belle wondered what it was. Was it… No, it couldn't. He doesn't know I like books. _

"_Alright, alright. Now!" The Beast slowly uncovered Belle's eyes, presenting the present to her. Belle gasped. "I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books in my whole life!" _

"CUT! Okay, take a break; we'll be back in five minutes." Kakashi announced to the crew. Sasuke smiled at Naruto, "Hey, these books," He tapped on the shelf. "I actually intend to give it to you."

Naruto really gasped now. "H…How did you know I like books?" Naruto always liked reading, but never told anybody. It was such a surprise Sasuke wanted to give him these books.

"Oh really? I thought these might be good for you. You know, you should boost your knowledge every now and then." He chuckled. Naruto's heart sank. So, he just randomly gave me these, huh?

"Hey, want to eat with me?" He asked the blonde. Naruto was slightly taken aback by the sudden request, but immediately said yes and followed behind the raven-haired Uchiha.

Sasuke smiled to himself. Naruto was wrong about that. Sasuke DID know he liked books. You should have seen how many times he sneaked into Naruto's room just to see him read…

"Hey slowpoke, go a little faster will you?" Sasuke grinned as Naruto quicken his pace as they headed to their favourite ramen shop.

* * *

Here you go! I hope you like it! Please review and tell me how this chapter was like XDD You'll keep me writing more! And plus, this is good practice, since tomorrow is story-writing/composition common test XD Heehee. Thank you for reading and REVIEW! XD


	11. I Love You

Yo! How are you guys? XD I have updated again! Heehee. Would like the people who have read my story and reviewed so far! Arigato! XD Thanking Asphodel and Winter for the ideas and encouragement again XD Heehee. Special thanks to FullMetalSweety as well for introducing her sister to my fic and got her addicted to it... as she put it. XD Heehee. Have fun reading it! :D

* * *

After Sasuke and Naruto headed back to the stage from their lunch break, they rehearsed again. Only this time, they had a much harder time. Neji and Shikamaru were loitering at the corner of the stage, while everybody else was walking up and down, wondering which costume to wear, what to do and such. Neji was giving Shikamaru a look of disgust as he put on his clock suit. He swore he was going to be like Itachi and kill the whole of the Hyuuga clan… If only if it were that easy though…

"You're kidding me?" Gaara's voice could be heard at the far end of the place, Lee turned his head to find out he was talking to Tsunade-sama. He didn't look very happy, in fact, he promised it was the same look he gave him when Lee injured Gaara so badly during the Chuunin examinations. That disbelieving look.

"No, I am not. Subaku no Gaara, you will come to believe that Konoha is way better than Sunagakure in every other way." Neji nearly wanted to laugh, but stopped himself. He knew Gaara's temper oh too well.

"I shall not waste my time on such a person. Believe it or not, Sunagakure is better than Konoha." Gaara's eyes landed on Neji. "The only thing I can say is better than my village…" His smile widened a little as he continued. "… Is my lovely Hyuuga Neji." The moment Hyuuga heard it; he slowly walked towards him and gave him a peck on his cheek. "I love you." He whispered and with a smile etched to his face, strolled off.

Gaara stood there for a second, slightly shocked, but he regained his composure and carried his legs to the stage, beaming all the way. Tsunade shook her head and gave a genuine smile. It's been a long time since she's said something that mushy. Oh well, just my luck, I guess. She thought as she saw the others readying themselves for the last two hours of the rehearsal.

Meanwhile, at backstage, the soon-to-be-married couple was holding a conversation between themselves. Relax; they aren't talking about disgusting stuff this time round. Rather, Iruka was pretty worried about Naruto. Kakashi had his usual 'coolness' on, but deep down inside he was thinking the same thing- Was Sasuke planning any move on Naruto at all? Or is this all a bogus crush?

"Honey," Iruka asked his fiancé, "Do you think…" Kakashi looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend. "You mean do you think Naruto can handle this?" Umino nodded. He was frightened for him. To Iruka, Naruto was like his son. He didn't want anything to happen to him, even if it means he would have to forgo his happiness.

Kakashi shook his head, "You don't have enough confidence in him, Iruka. He needs you to know you're there for him. Support him all the way. When he achieves a greater height, he will be grateful." A smile curled up at both of the ends of his mouth from behind his mask. "Just like how you have made me so happy. I am so grateful for everything you have given me."

Iruka blushed and looked down at his shoes. He didn't have to mention how much he loved me… His thoughts were broken when Kakashi leaned forward and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Iruka was taken aback a little by the sudden move… But who said he was complaining? When they pulled apart, Iruka gave a disgusted look. "Imagine me, kissing your mask on our wedding day." The older man raised both of his eyebrows. Iruka was in for a big surprise.

Itachi and Deidara were chatting leisurely until Konohamaru sat in between them, breaking their chatter. "Hello, Konohamaru," Itachi and Deidara greeted in unison. The cheeky boy waved and lifted himself up onto the cold, hard stone, separating the two from their chairs. "So, I bet you guys weren't as scared as those little guys up on stage," Konohamaru pointed to Sasuke and Naruto. "How did you guys meet?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "I thought you knew how we met, un. We ARE Akatsuki members after all and see each other almost every single day." The boy shook his head, "No, I mean how did you two fall in love? I mean, you used to fight." Itachi glanced at his boyfriend and found out he turned a light shade of pink. In fact, the young man knew how they fell in love from Sasuke… Just that he gets the kick out of seeing their reactions, particularly Deidara's.

"We fell in love when Itachi-kun accidentally fell on me, un." He blushed so furiously that even the tips of his ears were red! Itachi laughed. He still remembered when he tripped on Hidan (His other member was looking for his rosary, which was under the cupboard.) and landed right on Deidara, who was walking towards him then, demanding an explanation to why he couldn't find his Akatsuki cloak.

"Anyway, that's about it, un. Don't ask anymore!" Deidara's face became even redder (as if he could…) and got up, with Itachi, to take a look at the progress of the play. Konohamaru sniggered. How satisfying…

Sasuke and Naruto sat at the end of the stage, wondering what to do. **Should ****I hold his hand?** _Should I lean my head on his shoulder?_ **Should I smile at ****him?** _Should I flash a broad grin at him?_ _**Should I kiss him?**_

These thoughts were running through their minds, uncertain. Both of them turned their heads at the same time, suddenly facing each other, without a word to say. As Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes, the latter fidgeted in his seat and cleared his throat. Naruto's heart could not help palpitating as Sasuke moved closer to him.

Something told Sasuke to hold Naruto's hand. He did what he was told and his hand rested on top of Uzumaki's hand. Naruto smiled nervously. He didn't know how to react. Happy? Shocked? WHAT?! "Hey, Naruto?" Sasuke opened his mouth to say something.

"Huh…?" Naruto avoided his steady gaze. "I love you." To his astonishment, Sasuke patted his leg, as if to say 'Come on, lie on me.' Naruto, without any hesitation, dropped his head onto his lap and closed his eyes, replaying what just happened. Sasuke played with Naruto's soft blonde hair and a gentle kiss came landing on Naruto's forehead. He giggled. His lips were so soft.

Neji and Gaara were talking when all of a sudden, both of them stopped short in their tracks. What the heck were they seeing? Neji took a step forward to reveal his best friends making out, well sort of. Gaara smirked. He didn't know Sasuke was that smart! We underestimated him after all.

Naruto didn't bother to get up. He was right here with Sasuke. Nothing can stop them from now on. Sasuke's hand travelled up to Naruto's nose and playfully pinched it. "OW!" He shouted as soon as he pinched him. "That hurt, Sasuke-chan!" Sasuke shot him a quizzical look. "Eh, why the heck am I _Sasuke-chan_? I thought I was the seme…" Naruto lightly punched his arm. "You're so funny."

Neji grinned. He knew his best friend would come to his senses. Fairy tales like Gaara and him may not be true all the time- but rest assured with the help of your friends, you're unstoppable. Love takes courage and only with the right companion and friends, each happy ending is a brand new beginning! "Weren't you dreaming of a true love's kiss?" Sasuke cheekily asked. "No!" Naruto retorted. Before Sasuke could give him _his_ true love's kiss, Hinata appeared at the entrance.

"NEJI-SAN!" She shouted as loud as she could. Neji cocked his head to look at the direction of where Hinata was. What happened?

* * *

MUAHAHA. There you have it! SasuNaru forever! :D Shall not tell you what Hinata is there for... MUAHAHAHA. XD Heehee. Just check back for more the next few days! XD Please review! You make my writing days much more fun! XD Thanks!


	12. Wishes Do Come True

Yo guys! Thank you for the reviews so far! Like to thank the same old people again; Asphodel and Winter! XD Like to thank FullMetalSweety as well, for her support! XD Arigato! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and towards the end of the chapter, please blame Hidan for the number of coarse language he uses XD ENJOY! XD

* * *

Hinata's happiness glowed on her face. Her eyes lit up almost immediately when she saw her cousin and she walked towards him with a spring in her steps. Neji shot a quizzical look at her. She normally would be really shy and wouldn't shout as loudly as she did just now. It certainly had nothing to do with her love life- I mean of all people, why tell me? And, uh, even so, she would have lugged along her new squeeze. The boy listened intently as she explained her purpose.

"Neji…San…" She caught her breath as she stopped right in front of her beloved cousin. He would be so elated to hear the news she was about to spill! "I…I just g-got out from a m-meeting with the Hyuuga's head family-y…" Neji raised an eyebrow. "Hinata-sama, what does this have to do with me?" Hinata was so excited she couldn't help but squeal. Neji impatiently tapped his foot and waited for an answer.

"Well…?" Finally, Hinata regained her composure. "W-We have d-decided…"

Here goes nothing.

"…To_ abolish_ the branch family!"

"Wha…What? Hinata-sama… is this true?" Neji asked in disbelieve as his voice faltered. Was what he was hearing the truth? The main family… has decided to abolish the branch family? He was free- at last?

"Yes! I came running here because I knew Neji-san would be happy to hear the news!" Hinata cried, and for the first time in her life (or maybe not.), said her sentence without the difficulty of stuttering and stammering. So many things went through the former's head as he thought about his life so far.

His pain.

His sufferings.

His curse mark.

All… _gone_. It was the best present anybody could ever give. He just didn't expect it to be this soon. He hugged Hinata gratefully. "Thank you, _Hinata_." Were the only three words he said during the hug. But the 'thank you' meant a lot more to Hinata than anybody in this world. Because her cousin is accepting the fact that there was no need to be so formal, as what the rules of the Hyuuga household once said. He finally acknowledges Hinata, not as a superior… but as a relative. A cousin she could love as a big brother.

"Y-your welcome, Neji." She said as he let go of his grip on her and gave her a smile. Gaara, who turned speechless and stupefied for a while, gave him a huge kiss on his lips. Neji happily kissed back, as he pressed his lips harder onto the Kazekage's. Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata went, "Aw!" (Actually, Naruto did all of the 'sound effects'. The other two just joined in for the fun.) After a few minutes of lip-locking, the couple pulled apart and both of them saw Naruto lying on the stage, pretending to sleep while the younger Hyuuga giggled.

"Oi, what the hell is that suppose to mean? I thought you like kissing, hmm?" Neji questioned the boys as a smirk spread across his face like peanut butter on bread. "We like it! But you guys are just so mushy, we can't take it anymore! AH! My poor eyes!" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke pulled his blonde hair. "Weren't we kissing the past two days?" Naruto pretended to puke, "Who would kiss a chicken butt?!" The former glared at him. Chicken Butt, huh? You're lucky I like you, if not I'll use my Chidori on you… But, no, you'll kill me with your Rasengan instead.

Gaara and Neji shook their heads. "How amusing," Gaara was delighted about the happenings so far- it was apparent from the momentary smile that flickered across his face. "Gaara! Neji! Sasuke! Naruto! Up on the stage for rehearsal, NOW." Iruka shouted at the group of boys. If looks could kill, they would have been withered there and then.

"Ne, Sasuke! I just figured something out!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke tilted his head in curiosity. "What?" Naruto cleared his throat. "Whenever I say Gaara and Neji too fast, I'll be actually saying _**Gaaji**_." Sasuke laughed. How innovative. He thought as he stroked his chin. I guess Gaaji (yes that is what I am calling them from now on!) heard it and they both called out, "We also got a name for you, _**SasuNaru**_."

Hinata flashed a broad grin at the boys. Never would she have thought her cousin would be such a wonderful joker. His jokes actually were funny. Sasuke thought about it. "SasuNaru… Not a bad name…" Naruto grinned and chased his newly-found lover to the backstage.

Neji suddenly poked his head out from behind. "Ano, Hinata, how did our family come to an agreement?" Hinata chuckled lightly as she recalled the past events…

**Flashback**

"Hinata…" Hyuuga Hiashi stood behind his daughter, who was demanding the elders to give her a chance to speak. The purple-haired girl ignored her father's words and fought back. She felt the need to. Her cousin's future was at stake here and what? She's going to sit down there and… stutter?

"F-Father- p-please, give me t-this chance-e to speak-k." Hinata raised her head up high like never before. Her heart pounded on her ribcage harder and harder as she felt her palms were wet from her nervousness. But she didn't care. Not anymore. That's because Hyuuga Hinata was not about to step down again. She will fight- even if it means she will have to defy her father and elders.

"You'll not be giving more pain and suffering to Neji-san anymore." Hinata glared at them, with a tinge of anger and annoyance in her eyes. She decided she was going to give it her all. No more stuttering, stammering and obedience from this girl anymore. The elders were too much! They were planning on making the seal much more unbearable because Neji 'assaulted' one of the elders when they called him a 'cursed boy with no feelings of a normal teenager'. That really pissed Hinata. Those elders! To tell you the truth, if they hadn't suggested it, Hinata wouldn't have yelled so loudly. Oh well.

"Hinata, you have no position to talk. Although this is a meeting for the Hyuuga main family, you are still one of the youngest, my child." One of the elders _supposedly_ gave advice to the young child.

She clenched her fists and said through gritted teeth, "I am not letting you take away anymore happiness!" Now or never… "I appeal to you to let the branch family go! Make this branch nonsense disappear!"

The room was filled with everlasting silence. Suddenly, outrages could be heard from all around the poor girl.

"Are you crazy?"

"Hinata! How could you…"

"That boy has polluted your mind, hasn't he?"

"How ridiculous…"

"Stop it, will you?" Hiashi now stood in front of his daughter. Hinata looked up at him in shock. She never expected… Her father to stand up for her. "I was ruthless enough to let my own twin brother die. I cannot let another disheartening incident happen again. I cannot let another one of my kin suffer in silence once again!"

The whole room was silent. Then, one of the quiet elders finally spoke his mind. "Yes, I agree with Hinata and Hiashi. After all, they are our own blood as well."

Another elder got up, "Yes. I agree!"

Suddenly, the whole room was noisy, not because they were fighting, but they were all agreeing to the motion. Only a few stubborn ones sat in their seats, grumbling about the ignorance of the tradition.

Hinata smiled. She finally did it…

Without much hesitation.

**End of flashback**

Neji was shocked. "You actually did what?" He found it hard to believe. But before he could press on further, a familiar person's voice vibrated through the air.

"No fucking shit! You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Hidan's swearing could be heard from afar. Neji shook his head and laughed. Neji liked cursing with him, except for the fact that he nearly beat him in Sudoku. Yes, Sudoku! It was his favourite game because unlike others, it was of Japanese origin and was intellectual.

"Hello, un!" Deidara turned behind to greet his friends. Kakuzu looked utterly bored as he listened to his boyfriend's words. "A play? A bloody fucking play?! What kind of fucking Hokage is that?!" Itachi raised an eyebrow. He was annoying… as usual.

"But they do look fucking compatible- wait a minute- what the fuck are you doing in a green suit?!" Hidan had a look of disgust as he saw Shikamaru walk out to say hello. Shikamaru glared. "Any problem with that?" He wanted to swear, but figured it was just too troublesome to add more words in there… Don't you think so?

"Whatever. Yo motherfucker," Hidan grinned when he saw the older Hyuuga walking towards him with Gaara. He looked pretty happy, holding his boyfriend's hand and almost, ALMOST, skipped happily to the Akatsuki members with a small smile on his face.

"Hi. You know I'm getting sick of motherfucker. I rather you call me fucker."

"Why the hell are you so excited to be called a fucker?"

"That's because I HAVE a boyfriend. Unlike someone…" Neji smirked. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"You're VERY well-informed, Neji. I fucking have a boyfriend, fucker." Hidan sneered. Kakuzu put his hands up and added innocently, "Not me!" Hidan shot him a dirty look. "Why are you so fucking annoying?" Kakuzu glared at Hidan and then shook his head, muttering "incorrigible dumb ass" under his breath.

Gaara has curiosity written all over his face. "I thought I was the seme? Why are you the fucker?" He grinned. Neji playfully kicked him, but couldn't help smiling at the comment. Hidan and Kakuzu were too busy arguing to notice Sasori, Kisame, Pein and Konan walking up behind them.

"Hey," Kisame and Konan greeted the couples. Sasori and Pein were looking over at Hidan and Kakuzu, wondering how two idiots like them can end up being an Akatsuki member, once an S-ranked criminal. Itachi nodded at the guests; a little surprised they came all the way here just to see how Naruto and Sasuke were doing.

Well, I never did tell you why they were no longer wanted by their respective hidden villages now, did I? It's not too late to explain now I suppose. The Akatsuki was actually a cover for the nine of them to protect their villages from danger. They were all the most elite ninja and were a threat to their people and land when a powerful Orochimaru wanted their bodies. Orochimaru then joined the Akatsuki to get close to them, as they didn't know how he looked like then, but was found out soon enough and, knowing their powers and weaknesses, fled to create the Sound Village. Nobody knew about it until Naruto's gang came and nearly killed them all. He reported it to Tsunade and managed to get them back and clear their names.

What a story, I know. Like what Shikamaru would say… How troublesome.

"TOBI WANTS TO PLAY WITH ZETSU-SENPAI!" Deidara gritted his teeth. Tobi. Has he ever behaved himself at least once before?! … I sound like my mother. Deidara thought as Zetsu tried very hard not to eat Uchiha Madara as both former subordinate and student walked towards them. "Keep quiet." **"Shut up, freak."** Zetsu's two sides began to attempt to keep Tobi as quiet as possible- but of course, he was… too joyful for anyone to handle.

"Tobi-san!"

"Lee-san!"

The two waved to each other as they grinned. Neji and Sasuke sweat dropped. Although it was not really a very big surprise that they are the best of friends. They are both… unbelievable in every single way… Zetsu blinked his eyes at the pair. How can they be so enthusiastic? I feel like eating them up. But Itachi will kill me. But wait. I am a bloody cannibal, damn it!

Lee and Tobi started talking on how great their lives were while the rest, especially Neji, started congratulating Sasuke and Naruto on their newfound love… and Hidan and Kakuzu's too.

"Fuck, no!" Hidan screamed. He was absolutely certain Hyuuga Neji was making his life miserable just by teasing him. Fucker. Neji smirked. He, on the other hand, was having fun. "Finally! I was wondering when the two of you were going to get together!" Hidan groaned. Not again. Even Pein was joining in the fun! Irritating… Now I understand why Shikamaru feels everything is so fucking troublesome.

"You know, I found them lying on- I forgot whether it was Hidan's or Kakuzu's- the bed and doing stuff." Pein made it sound so obvious that they were doing THAT. Oh you know what. Don't ask me anymore. Just thinking about it makes me sick.

Kakuzu sighed as Hidan shouted even more. Gosh, Hidan was making it sound so freaking obvious they were doing it, with the violent retorts and frequent shouts. Seriously, after knowing him for two years, this is the only time I have seen him retort with such power with someone, other than me, that it made me feel as if he was trying to cover up the fact that he likes me. Hmm… He actually loves me. Kakuzu smiled a little.

Sasuke and Naruto were both beaming, so glad everybody was together, happily living their lives. Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, "You know, your lips look like they need to be licked." Naruto raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Just as they wanted to lean in for a kiss, Shikamaru yelped. Gaara covered his hand over his mouth as his hand fiddled with something in his pocket.

"Shut up. Come with me," Gaara's five words were audible as the Kazekage pushed Shikamaru to the side, whispering about something along the lines of 'helping'. Neji tilted his head, wondering what was going on.

* * *

Heehee. You guys should know what Gaara is telling Shikamaru about XD Heehee. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! XD You guys rock! :DD Will update ASAP!


	13. The Secret

Yo guys! Thank you for the reviews so far! You rock! Would like to thank Asphodel, Winter and FullMetalSweety for their support and inspirations they have given me, yeah XD Heehee. Hope you enjoy this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it for you! ENJOY! XD

* * *

"Yes, HELP. H-E-L-P." Gaara spoke slowly to Shikamaru, treating the latter like a small little kid. Shikamaru stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes. He hated being with Gaara. Makes whatever he does sound so childish- even though Gaara is shorter than him and Shikamaru looks much more mature. But anyway, that's not the point right now.

"Wow, this is so huge. What the hell didn't you tell anybody?!" Shikamaru's whisper started to raise a few notches up. His friend shook his head, "Because then it won't be a freaking surprise?" Shika nervously scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. Why hadn't he thought of that? Especially since he has a giant brain about the size of three football fields.

"You better not tell anybody except Lee, Sasuke and Naruto about the plan. ESPECIALLY Neji." Gaara hissed, his eyes had a sort of mischievous glint. Pineapple head was all for the plan. Just like the Kazekage (Though he hates to admit it.), it was flawless, witty and creative. How many people could come up with such a marvelous proposal? Well, apart from our dear Shika, of course.

Neji was stealing a few curious glances at them. Hyuuga was trying to eavesdrop on their conversation, but the boys were talking way too soft for Neji to hear. Neji made a sound of annoyance and gave up, throwing his arms up in the air and headed back to the stage. Well, at least that was what he was planning to do. Little did he know his curiosity would get the better of him, making him stop every now and then, capturing a bits and pieces of the conversation.

Shikamaru waved his arms up in the air. Neji could see how excited he was due to the exaggerated actions and expression on the teenager's face. Gaara glowed with happiness, nodding his head every few minutes after Shikamaru said each sentence. Neji sighed. He wanted to know so badly. If only his ears could hear as well as he could see things. Sasuke tugged his best friend's shirt, motioning him to go. The raven-haired teenager smiled at him, as if saying it was all right. Neji trusted his friend and walked away from the scene, with Sasuke's Sharingan gleaming with accomplishment.

Hidan and Sasori were sitting down on the chairs, supposedly 'testing to see whether it will break'. Yeah, right. "What would you do if you were in a play like this with Kakuzu as the male lead?" Sasori smirked. Hidan stared at him in horror, with that kind of 'what-the-hell-are-you-implying' look. To Sasori, he seemed hilarious. Waiting to see his reaction, the red-haired Akatsuki member raised his eyebrow with 'what-are-you-waiting-for' written all over his face. Hilarious was the only word to describe the situation right now.

"Which part of your fucking brain has gone nuts?" Hidan, who still looked a little shocked, pointed to his head. Sasori just continued smirking. He was going to like the next reaction to this... He nonchanlantly folded his arms and glanced over at Naruto and company, who was busy decorating the place for the big day, which was a couple of days from now.

"What if Kakuzu actually kisses you?" Sasori asked Hidan. The other man blurted out, "Please, that's old school for us-" Hidan paused after he just realised what he had just said. Told you he would like his reaction. The Jashin worshipper bit his lip, cursing himself for being born with such a big mouth. The Gaara look-alike laughed and patted his fellow member on the back, "Hey, at least you didn't tell Tobi." Hidan glared at him. Who gave him the right to tease him like that?! I mean, I never did tease him about anybody! Wait… He has no other half. Darn it.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto enjoyed each other's company in the dressing room. "Ne, Sasuke, you think Gaara's plan will work?" The younger Uchiha pressed his lips against his boyfriend's forehead. "Of course it will. You don't need to worry. Gaara is a big boy now," Uzumaki rolled his eyes. Big boy? Gosh, then that would have to explain why the hell was he seen throwing a tantrum when he found out he needed to cross dress as a candle. My, has he grown up. (Sense the sarcasm…)

Sasuke lifted his bag. No, it wasn't there. He looked under the table. It wasn't there either. Where the hell was it?! Naruto looked over at Sasuke, "What are you looking for?" The brunette was too frantic to respond. Where could he have lost it? Oh my gosh, I am going to die if I really did lose it… Uzumaki looked under the sofa he was resting on and picked up a pair of wedding bands.

"Teme, is this what you were looking for?" Naruto lazily asked. Uchiha grabbed it from his hand and smiled with gratefulness as he rubbed it on his shirt. The blonde squinted his eyes, "Isn't that Neji's and Gaara's wedding bands?" Sasuke nodded as he carefully placed it in his pocket. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell are you keeping it?" Uchiha Sasuke suddenly burst out into loud laughter as soon as he recalled last night's close call…

**Flashback**

"What's that in your pocket? Are hiding something from me, Sabaku no Gaara?" Neji questioned the teenager, who was crossing his fingers behind his back, hoping his boyfriend would just drop the subject. He's been at it for- wait, only five minutes?! It seemed as if he had been at it for an hour or so…

"Erh, no dear, there isn't any wedding band of some sort hiding in my pocket," Gaara gulped. If Neji found out, he's perfect plan would be doomed! Hyuuga wasn't going to let go of the matter that easily, as he advanced toward his beloved in his bedroom (oh, wonder what they were planning to do there…).

"When did I say there was something as beautiful as a wedding band in your pocket?" Neji became more and more suspicious. Just what was he hiding? A wedding band like he suggested, perhaps? Right before the poor Kazekage could reply back, Uchiha barged into the room, making himself feel like an absolute idiot.

"Wait! Gaara, I need to talk to you! Something urgent, now." He gently pushed the ninja outside of the bedroom, with Neji still wondering what it was. Both of them heaved a sigh of relief as they slumped onto the living room sofa, catching their breath at the same time. Uchiha glared at him, "You should have known better than to take the bloody thing out. I don't have that many chances to save you, my friend."

Gaara sighed. He knew that very well that his boyfriend was a very persistent one. It was hard to keep anything secret from him. Sasuke smiled. He knew how his friend felt. If only Shikamaru was here to give him tips and ideas, that would be good… "He's going to grill you again when you get back, let me warn you. You better give me those rings." Sasuke assured him that the bands would be in good condition. The red-haired teenager nodded and, with his hands in his now empty pocket, strolled back to the room where Hyuuga was waiting.

**End of Flashback**

Naruto smirked. That pair could be so amusing sometimes. Just then, Shikamaru knocked on the door, "Hey, slowpokes, while you make out in there, try thinking about other people's needs." Sasuke scowled. "Shut up," He said as he opened the door. Shika grinned as he let his hair down and his pineapple head transformed into long, straight hair, almost like Neji's. Though not as smooth.

Naruto went behind the Chuunin and inspected his hair, "Hmm… Seems to me you have dandruff there, Shika-kun- OW!" The cheeky boy felt a huge smack on the head. Sasuke managed to keep his serious look in place, though he inwardly smirked. Using an orange comb, the brunette brushed his hair with ease as he tied it up into a neater ponytail.

"Ne, no matter how many times you comb, it's still going to be messy… Like your room." Shikamaru's attention shifted from the mirror to Uzumaki, whom he was having a grudge against at the moment. That little brat…

Sasuke laughed. How futile were Shikamaru's attempts to keep Naruto under control. Seriously, I would have fed Naruto to the lions. Oh well, Shikamaru is an extremely kind soul if you ask me.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

Neji, sitting beside Hidan and Sasori- who were still arguing, mind you, thought about what just happened. What was Gaara hiding? He wanted to know so much. If only he'd tell! He ran his fingers through his long, flowy hair and sighed. Frowning, he looked at the other end of the stage, only to find Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru coming out in their respective costumes. He was certain they knew the secret.

"Dattebayo! Give my hair band back!" Neji chuckled. His friend was trying to get his hair band back from Uzumaki, but the sly fox ran so fast, Shikamaru thought he was running out of breath and damn, his stamina was getting weaker. Sasuke just stood at the sidelines, grinning the whole entire way. Just then, he heard a sound that he thought was so familiar to him, he smiled, knowing exactly who did what he did.

**"BOOM!"**

* * *

Heehee. You should know who by now! XD Heehee. So, you know what Gaara and Shika were talking about just now XD Heehee. Please review! Your reviews are greatly appreciated! x))


	14. Will You Marry Me?

Yo guys! I did this as fast as I could XD Heehee. I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews! The first time my fic hit above a hundred reviews. Thanks so much! This fic will most probably go on for about another couple of chapters. Maybe a little more XD Heehee. Thanks to Asphodel and Winter again! Anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

"What the heck did you do, Deidara?!" Shikamaru yelled at the Akatsuki member, for the earlier ear-deafening 'BOOM!' that possibly vibrated throughout the whole Konoha. Deidara scratched the back of his head nervously as he mumbled an apology. Itachi shook his head while the rest just stared at the 'master piece' in awe. I mean, let's face it. Deidara freaking blew the whole backstage up!

"I can tell this is a fine piece of art." Sasori sarcastically commented on the mess he made. Though I can't blame him- the dressing rooms, some of the costumes; all of it has been burnt! Tsunade wouldn't like it very much if you ask me. Pein felt his eyebrow twitch as he remembered the time when smart boy there tried to destroy Hidan's room after they had a huge fight. Sigh, this is by far, one of the smaller bombs he made. Imagine what would have happened if it was bigger…

"Why the fuck did you do it?!" Hidan exclaimed. Deidara glared at Sasori. Who said he could insult his art like that? It was a piece of fine treasure in his opinion. Jiraiya gulped. He had a bad feeling about this, especially since Tsunade has such a temper, which could be comparable with Deidara's… Deidara pouted and pointed to Sasori. "He doesn't deserve to be an Akatsuki member!" Itachi raised his eyebrow. Urgh, don't tell them what you told me Deidara…

"He just called me a pig with no brain! Can you believe that?!" Everybody sweat dropped. "What the hell did you call him that?" Kakuzu questioned the older man. Sasori just shrugged. "I guess I just don't like him." Pein sighed- and because of that we have to pay for damages? This will cost at least a few hundred dollars… And I bet Kakuzu would kill Deidara for that. Sasuke turned to his brother, who was comforting his boyfriend. Naruto came up from behind the younger Uchiha and whispered, "What are we going to do? Granny Tsunade isn't going to be particularly happy- and she's coming in at five!"

"Hey, you don't need to whisper. I'm right here." Naruto froze. The voice sounded so familiar. He slowly turned his head. Just as I thought. "Grandma! What are you doing here?" Naruto nervously smiled as he caught sight of the Hokage. We are going to be so dead… He thought as he shifted his weight from side to side, really nervous. Tsunade's frown turned into a smirk as she saw Jiraiya trying to explain. She held her slender hand up, "Don't go on any further. I'll deal with the wreckage. I can get the whole thing done for the real performance, but the thing is where are you going to practice in the meantime?"

Neji and Gaara looked at each other. Where? I thought that was why they built the bloody stage- because they couldn't decide on a place to hold their rehearsals. Sasuke raised his hand up, "I know where," He grinned at Naruto. "Neji's house." Gaara, who was rather impressed, inwardly smiled. He had a chance to execute his plan! Neji, on the other hand, had his jaw hitting the ground. "My house? But… why?" He had a confused look on his face. Shikamaru's arm leaned on Neji's shoulder and raised his eyebrows, "So you and Gaara can have a little 'chill' time."

Neji rolled his eyes. Trust him to think about disgusting stuff. Gaara grinned as he held Neji closer to his side. "Please…?" He said into his ear as Hyuuga blushed a light shade of red. Why was he always the one blushing?! "Okay, okay." He relented as the Kazekage's lips came into contact with his for a few seconds. "Then, let's get going!" Naruto broke the silence as they headed to the Hyuuga household. Tsunade shook her head and smiled. What an energetic lot… She thought as she went to take a look at the scene.

"_Ma Cherie Mademoiselle,  
it is with deepest pride and greatest  
pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let  
us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents -  
your dinner!"_

Gaara nearly puked as he said his lines with much enthusiasm. Lee gave him a thumbs-up sign, "You should be like that everyday, Gaara-san!" Gaara blinked for a few moments, just to make sure Lee said what he had just said. Oh right. What am I thinking? He's Lee after all, I should be worried if he doesn't give me such an answer.

"_Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly those good old days are gone  
Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!"_

Neji stared at the script. "I am supposed to be thrown in jelly?!" Gaara laughed. He knew he didn't like to be humiliated in front of anybody. After all, he said once that he'll be so strong that no one will ever beat him again. Neji shook his head. He hated this. Sasuke beamed at the pair, "Wouldn't Gaara be getting you out of the jelly?" Gaara pulled his raven hair. "Very funny," He shook his head as Naruto burst out into laughter.

"I am supposed to be a dish, un?" Deidara looked at Itachi in disbelieve. "Yes, don't you like serving me?" Itachi playfully bit Deidara's ear. The latter smiled, "You're so cheeky, un." Just then, they heard Tobi along the corridor of the mansion. "Sasuke and Naruto sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The man jumped for joy as he finished his sentence in a sing-song voice. Sasuke sighed. Tobi was being joyous again. Naruto giggled and pointed to the other couple, "They should be given more love there," Neji kicked Naruto. As if they weren't having enough love every single night in his bedroom…

Shikamaru glanced over at Lee, waiting for the signal. Come on Lee… He bit his lip. The moment had finally arrived. Lee clapped his hands together, alerting his fellow friends to start the mission. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances as they watched Shikamaru get into position.

"Ano, Neji, this is the fruit punch Lee made himself. He wants you to try it. He assures you it's… good." Shikamaru handed Hyuuga a cup of punch. "Of course it's good! It's made of the essence of youthfulness!" Neji was rather hesitant about trying it. After all, whatever that is made from youthfulness is definitely NOT good. Believe me; it's from my own personal experience.

"Go on!" Lee pushed the edge of the glass toward Neji's lips as the latter nearly choked on the juice. Gosh, it was horrendous. What the hell did they put in it?!- Wait a minute… what's this? Hyuuga felt a round and smooth object in his mouth. He didn't know what it was and carefully spit it out on a piece of tissue paper.

He gasped. He couldn't believe his eyes. It's a…a… Before he could think properly and gather his thoughts together, the Kazekage pulled him in for one more kiss. He was shocked at first, but he regained his composure and kissed him back, a smile etched on his face.

Sasuke and Naruto chuckled as Naruto buried his head into Sasuke's chest. Lee asked Shika, "When am I going to be like that?" Shikamaru smirked. "I doubt you can get yourself a partner, my friend. You should get rid of your haircut, costume, go for plastic surgery… OW!" Lee pouted. He believed that he will win Sakura's heart with his patience and sincerity! Believe it! …Now I believe people when they say some people are just plain naïve…

"Will you marry me?" Gaara whispered into Neji's ear as the Hyuuga laughed. "What if I don't?" He let himself be kissed by the Kazekage once again. Itachi and Deidara looked at each other. "When are you going to be that nice?" Deidara asked his boyfriend. Itachi just shrugged, "When I feel like it." Kakashi and Iruka held each other's hands, feeling the warmth that surrounded the room, tasting how sweet the moment was.

* * *

Heehee. Here you go! XD Hoped you like it! Reviews are of course appreciated as usual XD


	15. Backstage? Busy? Of course not!

Yo guys! Thank you for the reviews so far! I would like to thank my friends, Asphodel and Winter, for help with this chapter again (You may not know what kind of inspiration you have given me, but just accept the thanks! x))! Thank you to all reviewers and hope you'll continue backing me up! Oh and sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy watching Olympics recently, and seriously, Alexander Dale Oen and Michael Phelps, from Norway and USA respectively, totally rock! XP Okay okay, let's get back to the chapter... ENJOY!

* * *

"Hey! Shikamaru! Turn the lights off!"

"Why do you want the lights off?"

"I need to make it grand and spectacular; I don't think I can do that with brightness!"

"Vampire…" Shikamaru sighed as he, with much of his awesome strength used up (What did I tell you? LAZY.) , switched the spotlight off. Iruka pouted. He was having a very tough time with the preparations for tonight's show and everybody was trying to make his life spent here miserable! Kakashi went up to the Chuunin, "What's the matter?" He leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder while Iruka ruffled his hair, "Oh, it's nothing. I am so stressed." This made Kakashi raise his eyebrows in curiosity and interest.

"Oh. So it's that time of the month, huh?" The Chuunin's jaw dropped. He still didn't believe that he wasn't a girl?! Darn him. He twisted Kakashi's ear. "Ouch! Okay! Okay!" He laughed as looked at Sasuke and Naruto, who were talking to each other at the corner.

"I am nervous. After all, I have never been on stage before." Naruto shuddered. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Of course everybody is nervous about the whole thing. Have you ever seen a stage? In Konoha?" Naruto pointed to the centre of the stage, "He's not." Sasuke sweat dropped. Lee was jumping around the stage and asking Gai about his performance. Gosh, he really doesn't have any shame at all, does he? Oh right, I forgot it IS Lee we're talking about here.

Naruto looked at his own reflection in the mirror. A yellow dress? Why did he even bother coming for rehearsals in this hideous outfit? Why did he even agree to this play at all? I mean, it's no big deal having C or D ranked missions for the whole entire month, right? But, I am the container of the nine-tailed fox, I think I should be given a higher ranked mission due to the amount of chakra I have. You're contradicting yourself, Uzumaki Naruto! …And you said you were nothing like Zetsu, huh?

"Don't worry; you look great in the dress." Sasuke grinned, as if he was reading Naruto's mind. The latter gratefully nudged him. Backstage was always the busiest place, especially when the actual play was about only a few hours away. A very good example was right in front of the couple's eyes, where Sasori and Kisame were.

"What the fuck are you doing? That's Sasuke's costume for goodness' sake!" Sasori rudely shouted at the shark and grabbed the piece of clothing away from Kisame's hands. Kisame was apparently trying to tear it into half, for some bloody reason, and Sasori no Danna was not going to tolerate that kind of inhumane behavior, even though he was not very humane himself.

"Nobody should be in this dress! It's horrendous! I'm trying to save everyone's life here!" Kisame tried to take the costume back with his long, blue arms, but I don't think it will make a difference, since Sasori had great control over his hands. He's a puppeteer for goodness' sake! The red-haired man wasn't the type to care about things, but Deidara promised to give him an extra puppet when they got back… and I don't think that shark there is going to get in his way of adding one to his massive collection.

Sasori just walked away, with Kisame pouting at the corner. "I'll get you for this!" Kisame cried after the former as he muttered a 'whatever' under his breath. Sasuke just smirked and turned to his boyfriend, or in this case, girlfriend. Naruto kept fidgeting in his seat as Deidara added hair extensions and cosmetic products to the younger boy's face. Naruto was not happy about it at all, judging from the amount of foundation power and lip gloss the latter was putting on him. Neji tried to hide a grin that was threatening to show as Uzumaki began to look more and more like a girl each time Deidara ran a brush through his long, soft hair he now had due to the extensions.

Gaara wasn't fairing any better though. The teenager was looking at himself in disgust as he bit his lip. As if a candle costume was not enough, they spiked his hair up! Now he looks like Elvis Presley or something like that. Gai went up behind him and patted his back, "There's a nice hairdo you have there!" Gaara could only smile weakly at the sensei as he strolled to the other side to check on Lee. The Kazekage groaned. What a nuisance. They're seriously torturing us like this. Neji ruffled his hair, "Hey, never mind about that. You got others things to worry about- like me." The Hyuuga smirked as Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, look at how I'm laughing right this minute," Gaara playfully stuck his tongue out to Neji. Neji wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his boyfriend on his cheek. "Since when are YOU this nice?" Gaara raised an eyebrow and shot Hyuuga a questioning look. Neji just shrugged and attempted to play with his red hair. "Hey! Stop it! That'll make it even worse!" Gaara said in between his laughter. Naruto suddenly popped in the dressing room with Sasuke, "Yo guys, if we hadn't came in here, we thought you were having fun in your own way." Naruto grinned. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Trust Naruto to be thinking sick…

Before anyone of the boys could argue, the door creaked open slightly. The sound the door made was soft, but the boys could hear it very clearly. All the hell that broke loose outside could be heard too, along with Iruka's constant screaming- something about getting on stage and get ready in five minutes or something like that. Kakashi then appeared at the door, "You got to go. Iruka is calling everybody to get on the stage for one last final rehearsal. You up for it?" The boys looked at each other with glee. Of course they were.

After all, they were the best there was.

* * *

There you go! Sorry if you thought it was too short, because I don't have much to write about the backstage, even though it's busy as always XD Heehee. Please review! You'll be loved by me! x))


	16. A Whole New World

Yo! Haha, I had tons of fun writing this chapter and I hope you'll review it! XD Thank you to everybody for their reviews and favourites and alerts! It made me want to do this so badly :D Thank you! This chapter is dedicated to you guys! Some of the chracters had inspiration from Winter and Asphodel :D Heehee, ENJOY!

* * *

"Fuck!" Hidan cursed and swore as he got back up to his feet. Damn it, he thought. Kakuzu must have stuffed too many unnecessary things inside the storeroom that everything toppled over the man. Hidan glared at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye and proceeded to clear up the mess he made. Sasori appeared from behind Hidan, "Hey," Hidan swore he would have screamed- if he had the guts to. The latter stepped back a little but regained his composure. He was shocked alright, but a mass murderer he was, he wasn't going to embarrass himself in front of the gang.

Sasori turned his head to get a better view of the pile of mess the man was holding. Hmm, a blanket, cloak and a... Wait, is that? "Hidan! What are trying to do with my money?" Kakuzu attempted to snatch the pile of cash from his other-half. "Oh and you can stuff everything inside this darn wardrobe and say nothing about it?!" Hidan snapped as he withdrew his hand from Kazuku's grasp. Sasori smirked. This lover's tiff was getting rather interesting…

"I didn't mean that!" Kakuzu sounded apologetic and genuine, but it was not within Hidan's ego to let the matter go that easily. The latter kicked the former's leg and stormed off to who-knows-where, while an audible 'idiot' escaped from the white-haired ninja's mouth. Sasori switched to Kakuzu. He was looking as if he was about to explode or something. The red-haired man just shrugged and sighed, "You should really talk to him. I know how it is to date a ninja who is on the verge of insanity." The other man glared at him, "As if you have ever dated before."

Sasori just rolled his eyes, "I have been dating. Just that you never knew," He stuck his tongue out and turned to walk away from the love sick man. The more Sasori stood before him, the more hysterical he'll become… and may follow in the foot steps of our favourite ninja, going insane. They'll get together soon enough. Sasori smiled. He knew Hidan and Kakuzu perfectly well. They bicker, quarrel and torture each other whenever they can, but they can't live without each other- face the fact. You notice everywhere Hidan goes, his boyfriend will quietly follow and obey to his every word? Sigh… what a hen-pecked husband Hidan has there.

"Are you fucking done yet?! We're going on stage soon!" Hidan's shout brought Sasori back to Earth and away from his thoughts. Sigh. He sounded like Iruka. Gosh, what the hell did you do to my friend, sensei? Sasori grinned as he made his way to Hidan's side, lest he goes hysterical again. Sasuke took a deep breath. His time was up. He was going on stage in a little while and he still isn't quite prepared to accept that fact. He could imagine what the rest of Konoha would say…

"_Wow! Akamaru! Look at them! They're as cute as you!"_

"_Interesting pairing…"_

"_N-Naruto… Y-you're d-doing g-great."_

"_This is good. Now only if I can blow this stage up…"_

"…_And I thought my brother was a foolish one…"_

"_This is absolutely PERFECT for my research!"_

Sasuke shook his head as he let out a soft chuckle. Naruto squeezed his boyfriend's hand. He knew perfectly well how Uchiha was feeling. Because he himself was in a very nerve-wrecking position. I mean, who wouldn't when you have the whole village looking at you, as if you were their dinner on plates?! And the moment they heard Naruto and Sasuke were going to kiss, they rushed to buy tickets. (Typical of Tsunade, who pockets the 'funds'; she says it's for the rebuilding of Konoha. My foot.) Sasuke gently kissed Naruto on his forehead and headed out of their dressing rooms. Time to get down to work.

0oo0oo0

"Oh! This is marvelous!" Naruto, in his high-pitched voice, turned to Sasuke and with his big doe eyes reflected his handsome face. The Uchiha held Naruto's hand, "Well, do you like it?" The latter nodded furiously. It was gorgeous! Never would she have thought he would give her book shelves, with thousands of books on it! Sasuke lifted Uzumaki's head a little and looked her in the eyes.

Meanwhile, Kiba was munching on a few potato chips. "Hey, Shino, don't you just love their affection towards each other? Wait a minute- that's Sasuke and Naruto?!" Shino raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, "You only noticed it now?" He questioned the dog-lover, who was rolling his eyes. "Who could tell it was Sasuke in that fur?!" Shino raised his eyebrow, giving him the It's-so-damn-obvious look. Hinata giggled at them. They can be so cute sometimes.

_  
__"I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?"_

Naruto looked dumbfounded for a while. Is this is right song? Neji and Gaara exchanged glances. Uh-oh. Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting up in the control room… "Those incorrigible idiots. Of all times to fight, it just had to be now." Neji muttered under his breath. Lee couldn't tell the difference between the song and the original one and sang along with his sensei. Yeah, it was horrible, but they audience just had to bear with it to see our favourite couple kiss.

"_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride__"_

Ino and Chouji sat at the front and saw a clear view of the stage. "Oh! I didn't know Sasuke-kun could sing!" Chouji rolled his eyes, "Oh no, you fan girls. What does Sakura have to say when she knows about it?" Ino grinned. Sakura and Ino have been going out for a while now and Chouji knew how possessive the former could be. Chouji evilly grinned and rubbed his hands together, "Next up will be Shika-kun…" He found great joy in teasing his friend. He's a sadist nobody knew about if you ask me.

"_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming"_

Sasuke was now so close to Naruto that the latter could feel his breath on his face. Uzumaki lay his head on Sasuke's shoulders as he whispered, "I love you," in his ear. Uchiha embraced the boy tightly as he squeezed Naruto's hand and continued to sing.

"_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you"_

Hidan and Kakuzu were still fighting, as usual, in the control room.

"What the fuck? Give me back my rosary!"

"Not until you give me back my money!"

They chased each other around and around until Hidan grabbed his boyfriend by the arm. "Give it back." Hidan hissed, with a note of finality in his voice. Kakuzu knew there would be no end to the quarrel and threw it to Hidan. Hidan tried to hide his triumphant grin when he noticed something amiss. "Kakuzu?" He turned to his boyfriend. "What?" He growled, not the least interested. "Do you realize what song they're singing?" Kakuzu then turned his full attention to the speaker. Oh no.

Both of them peeked out of the control room to see both Sasuke and Naruto enjoying themselves. Ah, whatever. As long as the audience doesn't realize what's going on. I tell you, they're blind enough not to see Neji staring up at them mouthing 'fuck you' at the side. Typical of them. See the good things and not the bad.

"_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky"_

Itachi and Deidara smiled at the sight. How perfect was everything turning out to be. "Ne, Itachi-kun? Do you think their relationship will last long?" Itachi hit his head with a newspaper, "Of course dumb ass. What a stupid question to ask." Deidara's voice then grew serious, "Will ours last?" Itachi was a little taken aback by the sudden question, but answered it nonetheless with a kiss on the lips, "Yes, I can feel it." The blonde just continued smiling and buried his head deeper into his boyfriend's chest.

"_A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be"_

Neji sighed. He hated to be in this play and what's worse, he's a CLOCK. It's just depressing, so depressing. Gaara sensed his partner's feelings and planted a soft, tender kiss on the boy's cheeks. Neji linked both of their hands together and felt a light pat on his hand. Oh shit. It was raining. Just moments after he cursed, the rain started to get heavier and a shelter for the audience was being made, with the help of Gaara's sand. Urgh, we're the ones who give them entertainment and they don't shelter us?! Good grief.

"_A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you"_

Kakashi swore he would be better off without Iruka shouting beside him. Iruka was shouting at Hidan and Kakuzu for messing up with the song. He's a very hard man to please, thought Kakashi as he scratched the back of his head. Well, at least I know I should never fool around with the wrath of Iruka lingering at home… He grinned. He should get used to it. After all, they were getting married a couple of days later, together with Neji and Gaara. Ah, the splendid moment was here.

"_A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me"_

Them it happened. Not very expected, yet magical. Sasuke was hesitant for a while, but he leaned forward and his lips collided into Naruto's. Lee got up and excitedly clapped. Neji couldn't stop chuckling and smiling. It was the moment! They did it! Sasuke's tongue battled into Naruto's mouth and soon they were so engrossed they forgot they were doing it in front of everybody.

Suddenly, Naruto felt something being shoved into his palm. It was a note. He curiously opened it. He nearly dropped the piece of paper. There was the question he had been waiting for all this while. "Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked Uzumaki. The latter nodded as they embraced each other another time. It was spectacular. Nothing Konoha has ever seen.

SasuNaru's declare for love.

* * *

Heehee. This is not the end yet. There's still one last chapter. I think you'll know what's the last chapter about XD Haha, thanks for everything! Please review! x)


	17. The Moment Of Truth

Yo! Thank you SO much for the reviews so far! This chapter is very sudden and the flashback is... I don't know how to describe it XD I wanted to put -oops, nearly told you who!- into the story, so I had to make this up. I hope you find it nice! Appreciations to my reviewers and Asphodel and Winter again x) Thanks and ENJOY!

* * *

Finally. The moment of truth was here, right before Hyuuga Neji. He was getting married with the man he truly loved. Not an arranged marriage with another Hyuuga he once feared when he was still in the branch family. Neji took a deep breath. _Calm down, Hyuuga, you have been in much more serious situations before. _He smiled to himself. He had been looking forward to this day for who knows how long and the wish was going to be fulfilled in just a little over a couple of hours.

"All dressed up in a kimono I see," A voice vibrated throughout the whole room. Neji laughed, "So, it's you, Orochimaru." He didn't even need to look behind to know who the creepy voice belonged to. The latter emerged from the shadows and a pale-looking Orochimaru stood behind Neji. The Sannin grabbed a brush from the table and gently went through the Hyuuga's soft, long hair. "Have you told the others yet?" Neji shook his head, "I figured it would be better if you were the one to tell them the truth."

Orochimaru nodded in agreement. _It's been so long... _He thought as memories from the past flooded back to his mind.

**-Flashback-**

"What do you want?" Neji coldly asked. It was unusual for that dreaded Sannin to call him, of all people, out for a 'little chat' behind one of the alleys. Something was up. Orochimaru advanced towards the boy, "I have...something to tell you." Hyuuga was a little shocked by the sudden gentleness in his voice, but remained stone-faced nonetheless. "What is it?" Neji tried to keep all possible traces of curiosity away from his words and continued to stare at the pair of yellow eyes which almost caused him to send a shiver down his spine.

"Your father, Hyuuga Hizashi, was a very fine young man," Orochimaru went on, "Oh, how I remembered his dreams and aspirations if he ever abolished the branch family." Neji raised his eyebrow, "What does _my _father have to do with you?" The man sighed and his fingers ran through his oily-looking hair. The Hyuuga slightly tilted his head, "Well?"

"Your father was a friend of mine. I promised him to help abolish the branch family, and the only way I could do that was to become Hokage," Orochimaru cleared his throat, "When Minato took its place... I became angry- because I, as a friend, was unable to help Hizashi fulfill his last and final wish before his death. I tried all of my means to get more power and destroy Konoha as revenge. So, as soon as I realized the branch family was abolished, I rushed back here, to tell you the truth."

Neji felt insulted, "You expect me to believe this kind of bullshit? My father never even mentioned you when he was young!" He spat. "My father had no friends!" Orochimaru sighed once more, "Remember your father always used to mention a guy named Kamikaze?" Neji's eyes widened. Now he thought of it. He tried to find this particular friend when his father died, but to no avail. There was just too little information about him. All he remembered his father telling him he had _black hair, yellow eyes..._

"...Pale-looking skin and a long tongue." Neji finished his thoughts. He finally solved the missing piece of the puzzle. Orochimaru was Kamikaze. "Then why did you change your name?" He didn't bother to cover the small amount of excitement and curiosity this time. "Do you think I'll let you get acquainted with me when I knew I was going to be up to no good? Hizashi would never want your future to be jeopardized." Neji had mixed feelings now. Should he be happy? Shocked? Pretend this never happened..?

"Neji, I don't expect you to forgive me and explain to the rest for all the sins I have done. I just wanted to let you know, now that Hizashi's spirit can rest in peace." Orochimaru turned to leave. "Wait." Neji rested his palm on Orochimaru's shoulder. The latter nearly gasped as he found a small smile etched to the former's face. "T-thank you..." His voice trailed off into the darkness as they went their separate ways for the moment.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Hold it for a minute. This is so cliché!" Naruto blurted out as soon as he knew the truth. Kakashi gave both Orochimaru and Neji a doubtful look, "You sure about that?" Neji gave them a small laugh. "Well, _somebody _knew the real situation." Naruto's eyes widened, "WHO?!" He pushed Kakashi out of the way and leaned closer to the older Hyuuga. Orochimaru shook his head. _Still the same knucklehead I see..._ Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. Who has been keeping this secret for such a long time?

"All I can tell you that he has short, red hair and warm, hazel eyes."

"What the hell?! Why didn't that person of a Gaara tell us?!" Naruto screamed at the pair, with the remaining group of friends murmuring something to each other. Neji's eyebrow twitched. He actually meant the other one. Yeah, you guessed it- Sasori. But, the Hyuuga was having a lot of fun right now, seeing how crazy they were over the sensational news, and didn't bother telling them about the mix-up. Shikamaru exchanged glances with Lee.

"So, when are you going to marry Lee? You seriously can't expect to continue to woo Sakura now she has Ino." Shikamaru grinned at his friend.

Lee sighed. "Does it look as if anybody else would like me?" Shikamaru felt sorry for the guy. I mean, he doesn't have the looks or the charm like what Gaara has. What's the guy to do?

"Hey, in the meantime, I suggest you hook up with Chouji or something. He really needs a soul mate, that fellow." Shikamaru jokingly looked over at Akimichi. Lee sighed, "You never really changed, have you Nara?"

Shika shook his head, "No, I haven't changed a bit." Both of the boys grinned as they joked with each other about who they should date. "You know, since you guys like talking to each other so much, I think both of you should get along," Ino suggested as she walked pass the pair. The pony-tailed Chuunin glared at her, half of him already contemplating to give her the middle finger.

_Sigh... I better go check up on Iruka. Lest he goes hysterical about how his hair is being styled or how the wedding dress doesn't fit him... _Neji thought as he walked out of his crowded dressing room and went into Iruka's, which was just opposite his. As he entered the seemingly calm and serene room, he was greeted by Umino's shouting and displeasure.

"What is this? The dress and the shoes have to be PERFECT. What sort of perfect DON'T you understand?" Neji laughed and shook his head. _Oh boy. Here we go again._

* * *

Heehee, here you go! Hope you liked it. Please review! x) It always keeps me spurring on to make new chapters! XD Oh and It's not the end yet. I wanted to make it into one chapter but I have no idea how it ended up into two XP Haha, thanks for reading! x) Will update soon!


	18. Three New Words

Yo! OMG, I can't believe it. This is the last chapter! I just want to say I, as an author, had loads of fun writing this. Thank you so much for your reviews and valuable advice! This is dedicated to each and everyone of you who reviewed! THANK YOU! For your encouragements, advice and whole lot of things! THANK YOU! Please ENJOY! xD

* * *

"No! His hair should be like that!"

"No! His hair should flow nicely, like this!"

Sasuke sighed. He could feel parts of his hair being pulled by two of his friends, as if his hair was like the rope for tug-of-war. Deidara snatched the comb from Sasori's hands and tied Sasuke's hair back into a pony-tail. "This is the true form of art, un!" Deidara cried, protesting that his way of styling hair was much better than his Akatsuki partner. Itachi and Kisame just stood to one side, grinning at the two, who were bickering and fighting. Itachi shook his head. His boyfriend was still so immature.

"Hey, is it my hair you're styling or yours?" The younger Uchiha laughed and let his hair down into his normal hairstyle. Sasori stroked his chin thoughtfully and looked at the blonde. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Deidara-chan?" Deidara smiled at the thought and nodded excitedly. Sasori was about to grab the brush from the younger man's grasp when Deidara pulled his hand away. "Hey, we haven't added his make-up yet!" Sasuke cringed. _Make-up? What the hell are you guys up to…?!_

**(Meanwhile, Naruto wasn't doing any better.)**

"No way are you going to make me wear mascara- over my bloody dead body." Naruto said through gritted teeth. Sakura giggled, "Oh, it's a must! You're the bride after all, my dear." Naruto bit his lip. Why the hell did it HAVE to be Sakura-chan doing his face? Yes, Sakura-chan was a very nice girl. But she had the worst fashion sense in Konoha. I mean who has pink hair?! In his opinion, Orochimaru had better taste than her. "Naruto, stay still, or else this brush will go up your nose." Uzumaki gulped and stayed rooted to his seat. Sakura-chan was the kind of girl who keeps her promises VERY well.

"Okay, all done! Now, what colour do you want for your lips?" Sakura twirled his spiky hair around her finger. Naruto sighed. _Anything BUT pink please… _"Since you're silent, I take it that you don't care! Hmm, let's see…" Sakura rummaged through her kit. "Ah-ha, just the right thing, you're going to love it Naruto-kun!" Naruto, raising an eyebrow in curiosity, took a quick glance at the label. His jaw nearly dropped. _No fucking way! It's…It's…_ "Pout your lips please," The pink ninja then applied her favourite colour on the poor boy's lips as he tried to struggle free from his friend's powerful grip on his chin.

Well, the label simply said three words-

_**Pink Glitter Gloss**_

0oo0oo0

"You think Naruto-kun is doing alright?" Chouji worriedly asked Kiba. "Ah, it's okay. This little punk screams over anything." Inuzuka grinned as he heard another one of Uzumaki's 'torture cries' as he called them. "AH! HELP ME!" Naruto swung his legs around as Sakura, using her super strength, held both of his arms down. Naruto had a feeling he looked hideous. If he remembered correctly, he had mascara, lip gloss, yellow eye shadow, blush and a long wedding gown picked by Hinata. The younger Hyuuga was summoned into the room not long ago to style his blonde hair. As Hinata removed his headband, he felt strands of his hand on his now made-up face. With a palm-full of hair gel in her hand, the Hyuuga went through his hair and Naruto felt the wetness touching his bare shoulders.

"There! You look gorgeous!" Sakura beamed at her master-piece. Hinata just nodded excitedly, giving him the thumbs-up sign. As Haruno gestured to him to look in the mirror, Naruto gasped. He was… indescribable. Without any warning, Hinata and Sakura pushed him off his chair and he burst out of the room. _Oh please! Not in this! _Naruto regretted being the Uke. He was seriously going to get busted by the guys.

"I know! He'll be out looking all…" Kiba's voice suddenly started fading away and Chouji nearly dropped the pack of chips he was holding. Kiba had to blink another time. "I-Is that you, N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto slowly nodded, sort of taken aback by Kiba's shocked look. After all, wasn't that what the guys had expected? An ugly, witch-looking Uzumaki Naruto marrying the gorgeous prince Uchiha Sasuke…

"You. Look. Charming." Chouji said in between his chomping. Naruto's eyes widened. Did he just hear it correctly? Charming? Kiba nodded vigorously. "I have never met anyone as _stupid_ as you transforming into a Cinderella!" Hinata slapped his head, "What's that suppose to mean?" Chouji and Sakura chuckled. Naruto stared at his face in the mirror. His dream was happening. Was this even remotely possible?

0oo0oo0

"Are you guys nervous?" Sasuke, dressed in a very suave tuxedo, Shikamaru-like hairdo and with lots of foundation powder to add (blame it on Deidara who said his complexion didn't look very smooth), asked the two fellow grooms, Kakashi and Gaara. Both of them laughed, "Of course we are!" Gaara grinned. "This is the best day of our lives; we definitely don't want to screw it up!" Kakashi smiled. _Sigh… They're all growing up. I remember when they were just Genins and would go, 'Kakashi-sensei!'… _

Not surprisingly, music came on. _He's coming out! _Gaara couldn't stop his clenched hand from shaking with joy. Then, they saw it. Their brides were walking on the aisle, one by one with their closest relative clinging on to their arm, entrusting them with the most precious responsibility ever made. Iruka felt a little uncomfortable in the figure-hugging blue dress he was wearing, but it will have to do for now. Hatake squeezed Umino's hand, unwilling to let go.

Hyuuga Neji looked his best with his light pink kimono on. Gaara couldn't resist the temptation to look into his soft, hazel eyes and say 'I do'. Neji took a deep breath as he slipped his tender hands into the Kazekage's. "So, I guess I'll be Mrs. Kazekage now, huh?" He gently whispered into the red-haired ninja's ear as his grin stretched from ear to ear. Gaara nodded, "Wouldn't it be fun?" The pair giggled as Gaara stroked Neji's hair.

Uzumaki Naruto- Sasuke couldn't describe how beautiful he was. His jaw tightened anxiously as he tugged the hem of his blouse. He just wanted to scream 'I do!' the moment he had the privilege of holding _his_ hand. Naruto felt the same. Well, maybe except for the Shikamaru-like hair though. But he definitely looked dashing enough to be his prince charming. The younger Uchiha felt his hand go up Naruto's back, ready to pull him close to his body to his.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." All three voices came at once.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do!" Sasuke, Gaara and Kakashi blushed deeply as they looked their soon-to-be spouses in the eyes.

The priest grinned, "You may now kiss the bride."

With much force, Sasuke pressed his lips onto Naruto's. When he momentarily let go of his forceful grip, he noticed something, "Ne, your lips taste like strawberry," Naruto rolled his eyes, "Tell me about it." Sasuke playfully bit the latter's lower lip and relished the strawberry taste.

And with that, the dictionary of Konoha now had three new words-

_KakaIru_,

_GaaNeji_,

And _**SasuNaru**_.

* * *

Thank you so much for everything! xD These are the people who reviewed and made a big difference in this fic! xD

_**Silentkiller1, Shippo96, Tania, iceyxstrawberry, Winterblazewolf** (thanks so much!!), **Asphodel Winter**_ _(same to you!!),_ _**xxToxicButterflyxx** (Haha xD), **qy** (lol.), **FullMetalSweety** (Kind encouragements xD), **Zetsu's Rose, sasukexnaruto4ever, mochiusagi, gaaralover1989, Panda Luver 4 Life, Dominno, geonex, M.S Dark Angel and last but not least, IOwnYourShoes! xD**_

Thank you, thank you so much! x) You guys are awesome! Thank you! Oh and those who put me in your Favourites and Alert lists, thank you as well! But I'm just too lazy to type it all out right now... xP Shikamaru's laziness is getting on my nerves... xD

This is the last time I am saying bye bye (on this fic.), so thanks for everything! xD Hope you read more of my stories, yah? :D

_Forever Loving You,_

**Debbo Kakashi Hatake.**


End file.
